An Alpha to his Prides
by JP-Rider
Summary: (JP-Lewis Productions) What if Garfield Logan went to the path of villainy? What if he sees his powers as superior than humans? Then he becomes the Alpha, the most deadly metahuman terrorist of the world. Now Rated M for lemons and mature themes.
1. Start of Darkness

**Hey, check out this new fic from JP-Rider and BW Lewis. A story of Garfield Logan as he didn't become a hero, but a world-class villain that is a threat to us all. He is going to be the DCU's answer to Magneto, as Garfield plans for the metahumans to be superior than humans.**

**JP-Lewis Productions presents:**

**An Alpha to his Prides.**

**I do not own Beast Boy, or anything else that belongs to the DC Universe.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 1: Start of Darkness

In the city of New York, where there's a NY sector of STAR Labs in Brooklyn, known for creating science experiments and weapons for companies like LexCorps or Stagg Industries. Inside the laboratory are a couple of scientists whom are not really well liked. They stood at the other room, watching through a window of the testing room as a cage pops out of the floor in the test room.

"There he is." said one scientist, Dr. Hank Murdock, as he grin evilly at the subject. He is a man with a well groomed black hair, and glasses as he held a clip board to see the subject do some tests. "I wonder if _it_ can survive the cold climate?"

"Lower the temperature to 30 degrees Celsius." replied Murdock's fellow scientist, Dr. Winry Smalls, a brunette woman wearing glasses as she observes the subject to see if it can survive the climate temperature in the test room.

Inside the test room, the whole room starts to get cold, as the boy inside the cage starts to shiver. He can't stand the cold, as much as he can't stand the scientists experimenting on him. Even if they're outside of the room, he can clearly hear what they're saying through the sound proof glass.

"His genetic coding is remarkable." Dr. Murdock states. "If we can further down the research, General Eiling would buy this kid's DNA and we might get more funding in the New York branch."

"Our little pet is making us some money." Dr. Smalls replied with a sadistic smirk. "And it's all thanks to Mr. Gaultry for dropping that animal off here. When did he say he'll be back?"

"Who knows, but this kid is the biggest discovery and possibly more superior than the other meta-human we've gotten." Dr. Murdock comments with glee. "I bet Dr. Register would love to meet this subject."

_'Superior? Other meta-human? Gotten?'_ The boy thought as he felt his blood boil at the thought of another child in a cage as they are poked, cut, chained, burned, electrocuted, and every torture under the sun while these doctors, these humans laughed and mocked them. _'I must do something! But what!?'_

"How is the blond girl coming along?" Dr. Murdock asked the red haired nurse that just entered the room and flashed the child a comforting and sad smile.

"She is still frozen, but our reports say that the ice should unfreeze by tonight." The woman informed as a tear discretely escaped her eye at the thought of helping another child suffer at the hands of her superiors.

"Good. I can't wait to see if she has any abilities." Dr. Murdock commented as he turned to leave the room, but was stopped at the door by the nurse's voice.

"What if she doesn't?" The nurse questioned.

"Then kill her. She's an alien and has no rights to live on this planet." Murdock replied as he left the room.

_'Fucking bastard!'_ The nurse cried in her head.

The boy in his cage thought of the same thing as he growled. "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS-AAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed as his collar around his neck starts to give him an electric surge.

"Since when did you have permission to speak, freak?" Dr. Smalls questions with a sadistic smile on her face as she pressed the button of the collar. "This world filled with super powered beings are interesting. Don't think that some hero is going to burst out of here and save you, because no one will, Subject 098734."

The nurse watch as she sees the boy's suffering. She didn't work for STAR Labs to torture innocence, she came to help the world.

"Stop this!" the nurse shouts as she grabs the controller from the Dr. Smalls and throws it on the wall, breaking it.

"You dumb bitch!" Dr. Smalls shouts as she smacks the nurse sending her crashing to the floor. "Looks like you can't be trusted after all, Dorothy."

The boy in the cage watch as he saw the nurse that helped him gets shot dead by the female scientist. Out of all the humans in this building, the nurse was a good one. Now she won't live to tell what's going on in the facility.

"You damn humans." the boy whispered as he grips the bars of his cage tightly, as he starts to try to pull the bars out of his cage.

"Don't even try it, freak." The female doctor sneered as she pressed the button again but started to panic as she noticed that the boy in the cage was able to struggle through the pain and opened the cage enough for him to crawl out and growled at her. "S-S-St-ta-ay b-back-k." Smalls stuttered.

"You humans are an inferior species." The boy stated in a voice that reminded the doctor of a regal king. "You lock living creatures in cages and experiment on like animals. When in fact we are the superior species on this planet. We are the top of the food chain on this planet. We are the alphas, while you humans are the betas."

"W-We're normal!" Dr. Smalls yelled as she found some courage to interrupt the green child. "We control this world! We belong! Not you!"

"Then I'll just have to get rid of you humans." The boy replied as he instantly ripped the collar that was still electrocuting him off and threw it at the frightened doctor. "It doesn't matter how they got their gifts. Either they were born with them, were given them, or are aliens. This planet belongs to us. To my prides. To me."

Dr. Small backed away as the boy extends his claws and grew his fangs. He charged at her as she screams for help, just as the fangs bites her in the neck, killing the doctor.

/

Dr. Murdock observes the blond girl who is about to be melted from her ice capsule. If she doesn't have any powers, then he'll just have to kill her.

The blond girl inside the capsule is young, wearing a blue and white bodysuit with an 'S' symbol on her chest.

_'Once this girl is freed from her ice prison, further testing and experience shall commence.'_ Dr. Murdock thought. _'But then again, if she doesn't have anything of value, we'll just have to exterminate her. Aliens have no rights to live on this planet.'_ He thought with a chuckle as unknown to him the boy sneaked out of the air vents as he is on top of the ceiling of the room.

The boy did something extraordinary as he disappears from the ceiling. Dr. Murdock writes down his notes on the clipboard as the ice starts to melt around the girl inside the capsule. It was then he heard a voice.

"I won't let you hurt her, human." the boy sneered as Dr. Murdock turns around as he saw the boy out of his cage and is covered in blood.

"You!? Why are you out of your cage!?" Murdock demands as the boy growled at him. "Where's, Dr. Smalls!?"

Suddenly the doctor saw the green child spit at him as a red substance collided with his face. "What?" He asked as he wiped the substance from his cheeks and saw that it was blood. "Y-You MONSTER!"

"I'm not the monster here." The boy replied as the doctor started to cough uncontrollably and his hand started to shake and blood started to protrude from his mouth. "She did taste good though. For a filfthy human anyway."

"W-What diiid you do too m-mme?" Doctor Murdock demanded as his vision left him blind and he fell onto his face as blood started to pool out of his mouth.

"I'm more than just some changeling." The boy coldly told the dead body before he walked over the dead doctor and walked over to the girl and patiently wated for her to unfreeze. _'Just how many people do I have to save? How many humans do I have to kill?'_

Suddenly the hand was unfrozen from the ice and the child felt a great power rush over him and he slightly back up before the ice shattered and two red beams started destroying the labs and the girl started to scream in terror.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked the blond who's red beams stopped and her eye returned to normal and she looked at him with a set of ice blue eyes that captivated the green child.

"Acktra arta!" The blond girl demanded which made the green child frown and lower his ears in confusion and it dawned on both of them that the other might not understand.

The boy just looked at her and their eyes locked before a feeling rushed over both of them and the blond girl jumped out of her capsule landed in front of the other child. They simply starred at the other as their body language spoke volumes to the other and they both decided to place their trust in the other.

"Follow me." The boy told the girl as he ran away.

The gir didn't understand his words but his body language told her that they needed to leave and fast.

The girl then starts running as she followed, only for her to run too fast which surprises the boy as she crashes to a wall of another corridor of the building.

_'She's strong.'_ the boy thought as he catch up to her using his own speed.

"Stop right there!" shout one of the security guards of STAR Labs as they've held their guns towards the two.

"Great, we're surrounded." the boy said as he turns to see the blond girl as he is surprised that she is floating. "You can fly!?"

"Katrac Ho'kata!" the girl said as she has an idea. She grabs the boy as she flew passed the guards, causing them to crash down to the floor and walls as her barely flying leads to crash into the wall, which leads outside of the labs.

"You can fly but you can't control it." The boy commented as he rubbed his head. "Probably can't control any of your powers."

"Myt hrasd." The blond girl mumbled as she rubbed her head as well.

"We need to go!" The boy yelled as the guards started to get closer so he turned into a rat and ran towards the guards as the blond girl followed his movements.

"Where did that green freak go!?" One of the guards yelled before his stomach was shredded by large green claws. "AAAAAHH!"

"You're all going to die." The tiger said as he jumped at the other guards and the blond girl watched in shock, awe, and horror as the green child killing the people who are hunting them.

Every claw slash down to their throats, biting their limbs off, and twisting their necks can leave a horrified image to the girl. But the girl knew that this boy was doing this to protect her, so they can escape from this hell.

As he finished killing off the guards here, he changed back as he told her "Let's get out of here!" he gestured to find a way out of the lab.

"Ka'taka Acknid su." the girl respond as she looks around as she starts seeing through the walls, as well as skeletons and organs through other people in the building, which horrifies her.

"Did you find a way out?" he asked as the girl saw skeletons and organs inside the boy.

"Ruta ka siber!" the girl screams as she unleashes her x-ray vision on a wall, which went through another wall, and another until it reaches outside of the building. She then stops her laser vision as she grabs the boy as she ran to the wall as she crashes down, as other scientists looked at the pair.

"They've escaped!" one of the scientists shouts.

"Where are the guards!? We can't let them out!" another respond as they've watched the two head down to another wall. "After them!"

The girl continues to crashed into another wall as she sees the wall that leads to outside of the building. "Kak'ta!" she shouts as she ran faster than a speeding bullet as she crashes outside of the STAR Labs building. The other scientists watch as they saw the two escaping from the facility.

"They're gone!" a female scientist states.

"Call Gaultry and tell him that his pet escaped with the alien." the lead scientist, Dr. Scolds replied as he tightens his fist.

"But what if those heroes like Superman finds them? If they tell him what we've done in here, we're screwed!" another scientist asked his leading scientist.

"And tell them what!? How they were in cages and experimented on! Who would believe that!? Besides they have blood on their hands. That will keep them from going to the authorities." Scolds replied with a confident and smug smirk.

"I hope you're right." A female scientist frowned in fear on being arrest for crimes against humanity. "Jail doesn't suit me."

"Relax. They aren't even human. We haven't broken any laws." Scolds commented as he left to check to see what experiments were able to escape and what experiments were locked back up.

/

"That was close." The boy said as he and the blond girl stopped running but still held hands. "I'm Garfield by the way. Garfield Logan, but I think I might change it to something else. Something superior." He quickly chuckled. "Why am I telling you this? You can't even understand me?"

"G-Garild?" The blond repeated as she mispronounced his name.

"What's your name?" Garfield asked but the blond just looked confused and slightly irritated. "Garfield." He pointed at himself and then at the blond.

The blond thought about it for a second and figured that he was asking for her name, and she decided to give it. "Kara Zor-El." Kara informed.

"Nice to meet you, Kara." Garfield commented with a small smile.

"Sartka, Garild." Kara replied with a soft smile that betrayed her massive amounts of strength.

"Alright, Kara Zor-El, let's hide somewhere, like in the sewers." Garfield told her as he points down the way to the sewers as Kara picks up the lid. She then flew down as Garfield climbs down and close the lid. "I know it stinks in here, but it will do."

"Fret stiku." Kara comments as she can't stand the smell of the sewers as they walk forward down.

_'I'll come back for the other scientists next time, and make sure no meta human will suffer the same faith as I did.'_ Garfield thought as he and Kara walk down in the sewers as once they travel down, it will lead to Metropolis. Though it won't be the easiest pit stop on the way to their journey.

**/**

**Garfield and Kara have met, as they ran away to the sewers. What will await them? Find out in the next chapter!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	2. Society of Metahumans

**Here's chapter 2 of An Alpha to his Prides. Now to answer Zyber Elthone's review, Supergirl will be the Charles Xavier of the story as she will want peace and diplomacy between metahumans and mankind.**

**Now, I do not own BB, or anything else that belongs to DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 2: Society of Metahumans

Garfield and Kara were sleeping as they used each other for warmth in the cold damp sewers when several shadows creep up on them.

"Look at how cute they are." A woman's voice commented in adortion at the sight.

"Don't even think about it, Martha." A man's voice sharply stopped her. "We don't have enough food for these two. There is hardly enough for everybody else."

"Then I will give them my food, Robert." Martha growled as neither realized that the two kids were awake. "They need a home."

"You can't take them in, Martha. They probably have families of their own." Robert argued as they heard a sob escape the blond girl.

Garfield notice the sobbing coming from Kara as he hugs her to his chest. "It's okay, Kara." He whispered.

"What's wrong with her, deary?" Martha asked in concern, as she noticed the green boy was being overprotective of her.

"I don't know, but it's best if you two leave us alone. The last thing we need is some humans to bother us." He growled as he held Kara tighter.

"Kid, we're not even human." Robert told him as his eyes glow blue light. "And I bet you two aren't human, also."

"You're metas." Garfield conclude as he looks at their appearances. Robert has blue eyes which can glow like flashlights, as for Martha, she has white spots all over her Caucasian face and hands.

"Why don't you children come with us, we shall take you to our sanctuary." Martha told them as she offers her hand to them. "You can trust us."

"I think we can do that. Kara?" Garfield nugged the girl who was able to understand by the boy's body language that he wanted her to come with him.

"Stuq." Kara replied as she stood up still in the green boy's arms and both adults can see the tears leaking down her eyes.

"What did she say, kid?" Robert asked in concern for the girl.

"I don't know." Garfield rubbed the girl's back as they followed the adults. "She's an alien and she doesn't speak English."

"Garild?" Kara inquired as she looked up at the slightly taller boy.

"It doesn't matter." Garfield smiled down at the girl and the two adults watched in interest as the two children just seemed to understand each other.

"That is so cute." Martha whispered to her husband.

"Come on, let's head on out." Robert told them as Garfield and Kara follows the two couple through the sewers as Robert uses his flashing eyes to see through the darkness of the sewers.

/

"We're here." Martha told Garfield and Kara as they ended up at the center of the sewers. It was huge as it has so many different people inside, as most of them are meta humans. One is a girl with three eyes, another can produce electricity, and one wearing a gas mask. They all wear raggedy clothes and have warm blankets around them.

"What is this place?" Garfield asked as he and Kara stared in awe.

"This here, kid, is our little meta-human society." Robert told as a blue hooded African American teenager with lightning streaks on as his eyes glow yellow. "Lightning, how's the food scouting going?"

"Me, and Rex got some left overs from an Italian restaurant up North, Flashlight." Lightning replied as he notice the two. "Who are the two newbies?"

"Garfield Logan, and my friend here is Kara Zor-El." Garfield greets as he introduce himself and Kara.

"Jeff Pierce. My friend is Rex Mason. We prefer Lightning and Metamorpho." Lightning informed as he didn't care if the green kid didn't ask his name or not.

"Nice to meet you." Garfield smiled at the two teenagers. _'I really need a new name.'_

"What's your meta name?" Metamorpho asked. "You too, blonde?"

"I don't have one. And Kara is an alien, not a meta." Garfield responded as he took notice of the shift in Lightning's posture.

"Great another alien." Lighting muttered so slow that nobody heard, but two.

"What did you just say, pest?" Garfield growled.

That line caught Lightning as he turns over to the green kid. "What'd you call me, Lima Bean?" He demands as his eyes grew static.

"I don't like the tone you have against, Kara, Lightbulb." Garfield growled at the teenager as he equally glare at him.

"Come on, Jeff, don't make this a scene." Metamorpho told his friend while trying to reason with him.

"What's your problem, punk?" Lightning shouts ignoring his friend.

"My problem is that you shouldn't insult Kara like that, pest!" Garfield growled as his eyes narrowed at the electric teen.

"Enough, both of you!" Martha shouts as her hands grow big as she smacks them upside the head, hard. "We do not need another fight around here!"

"He started it!" Garfield and Lightning said at the same time.

"I don't care who started it! Now both of you act you age, especially you, Jefferson! You're sixteen years old, act like it! And Garfield please don't allow your anger to control you."

"Fine, Martha." Lightning and his friend walked away.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am." Garfield responded as he lowered his eyes in slight shame. "Kara and I will leave if we will bother people."

"Nonsense, Garfield. You and Kara can stay as long as you'd like." Martha stated in a motherly tone which made the girl tear up again but nobody saw it. Garfield heard it.

Grabbing her hand he gave it a squeeze. "So what is there to do here?"

"Anything! This is like our own city!" Martha cheered but the child saw the fulness in her excitment. "I'll show you where you two can sleep."

"We shouldn't have to hide underground." Garfield growled as he and his companion followed the woman. "We should live up there."

"Garild." Kara sobbed silently into the boy's shoulder.

/

"Here's where we get our blankets." Martha told them as a large man with brick-like body hands out the blankets to them. "Thank you, Brick."

"No problem, ma'am." Brick replied as Martha leads the two to where they'll sleep.

"Martha, can you tell me where are all of these metahumans came from?" Garfield asked the woman.

"Well most of them came from Central City, while others came from lab accidents and natural causes. There are some born with them." Martha explained to him.

"Central City? What happened there?" Garfield asked her.

"Oh some scientist activated an advanced particle accelerator during a storm six years ago at a STAR Labs branch in Central City. Since then, meta-humans exists throughout the country. Me, Robert, and Jeffery were caught by the affects of the accelerator." Martha explained to the boy.

"But why do we have to hide in the shadows when we can just live up there?" Garfield asked her, as Kara held his hand tightly.

"Because we don't fit in up there." Martha whispered in dread as tears swelled up in her eyes. "Normal society doesn't want us if we can't blend in. Friends leave you, family leaves you, and even religion leaves you."

_'If they can't accept us then maybe I should make them accept us!'_ Garfield thought as he thought back on the man's words abou there not being enough food for everyone. _'Maybe we should leave? We can't be a burden on them.'_ "Ma'am?"

"Yes, deary?" Martha smiled sweatly at the boy.

"We can't stay here. Kara and I, we can't stay here." Garfield told the woman who looked heart broken.

"B-Bu...why?" Martha asked as the thought of these two children out by themselves in the cruel world brought tears to her eyes. "It's safe here! You would be hunted out there!"

"Because I refuse to burden you and these people." Garfield replied with a cold voice that shocked the woman. "Robert was right; you can't afford to feed us or shelter us. I'll...we'll visit but we can't stay."

"I refuse to accept that." Martha agued as she placed her hands on her hips and stared sternly at the boy. "You are safer here."

Suddenly the green boy brought himself and the girl and herself into a hug which she returned. "We have to."

"You two don't even speak the same language." Martha whispered. "At least allow one of our English teachers to give her some lessons."

"We can accept that." Garfield whispered back as the blond girl squeezed his hand.

"Great. I'll inform Mr. Wilson about his new student." Martha said in excitment as she quickly squeezed the two children and then ran off.

"Lirk hrt." Kara smiled.

"I like her too." Garfield replied to his companion who was quickly becoming his friend.

/

"What can I do for you, Martha?" asked a man with a heavily build, as he has white hair, blue eye as his left eye is covered with a black eye patch, as he wears black and orange armor.

"We have two new guests and hopefully new residents in our underground home. One of them needs to learn English, though." Martha informs the man who is consider the protector of this world.

"What country is she from? Mexico, Peru, Japan..." Mr. Wilson asked her.

"Actually, she's an alien." Martha told the man as he looks surprised in this piece of information.

"Really? That is a surprise." The man said in a stoic tone. "Send her over. I'll teach her what I can."

"Okay, Wilson. Oh, but there is one thing." Martha trailed off.

"Oh? What is that?" Wilson questioned.

"She has a friend. A green skinned meta. I don't think he will leave her side." Martha explained. "They are very close. They seem to perfectly understand each other."

"He can come too." Wilson responded with a very soft chuckle.

/

The next day after some sleep, Martha brought both Garfield and Kara to see Mr. Wilson at his tent.

"So what's Mr. Wilson's story? Was he from Central or what?" Garfield asked.

"That's for him to tell. Sometimes we always share our stories during night time." Martha told him as they saw Wilson coming out if his tent.

"Martha, you made it with my new student and her friend." He said as he looks down at them. "I am Mr. Slade Wilson, but most people knew me as the protector, because I make sure no one gets in our home. Tell me your names?"

"Garfield Mark Logan, and my friend who needs to learn English is Kara Zor-El." Garfield told the man as he looks at Kara. "Kara, this man over here is going to teach you English. Do you understand?"

"Shaka." Kara replied with a nod.

"Great. I'll leave you two with him while I go and check at the South wing." Martha told them as she walks off leaving the two children with the man.

"So, what kind of powers do you and Kara have?" Wilson asked the two.

"I don't know about Kara, but I've seen her use these red beams from her eyes, she is very fast and strong, and she can fly." Garfield listed off and the one eyed man took notice of the symbol on the girl's chest.

_'Kyrptonian?'_ Wilson thought to himself.

"I can turn into any animal that I can think of." Garfield said with pride as he turned into a kitten and rubbed his head against the man's ankle.

"That's cute kid. You'll be a hit among the girls." Wilson chuckled as the green child sat back down by the girl.

"...Okay." Garfield replied in confusion.

"Now let the lesson begin." Slade stated to the two children.

/

Months have past as Gar and Kara continued to live in the underground city. Garfield starts picking fights with Lightning after the electric metahuman gave Kara the stink eye. Martha or Robert have to break the fight while scolding the two. It has become a routine for the two.

As for Kara, she has starting to learn bits of English thanks to Mr. Wilson's teachings. She now learns how to read in a sixth grade level as she starts to read some old Harry Potter books. Though her English is broken, but she can now speak clearly.

It was then at night the metas starts to gather around as they wait for a few selected metas to tell their stories.

"Alright, who will be the one who gets to tell their story first?" Robert asked as all gather around in a flaming trash can used as a campfire.

"I'll go." Lightning calls out as he raise his hand as he tells his story. "My name is Lightning, but my real name is Jeffery Pierce. Six years ago when I was nine, I liked playing ball with my dog, Rufus. My parents, LaShawna and Howard, were teachers for a school. I lived in Central City and played video games with my friends.

"But that all changed when the particle accelerator happened. The day known as where meta humans were first born. I was just in my own home when suddenly my house blacked out. I tried to see what's going on in my home, only when the huge shockwave coming from STAR Labs resulted in many lives lost, and I was one of those people who fell upon the accelerator's effect.

"Once I woke up, I've realized that I was in a coma for twelve months. I've also learned that my parents died after the incident. That's where I've discovered that I have electricity powers. I've tried to control my powers, but I was too dangerous for the public, so I've decided to hide in the shadows so I won't hurt anyone else until I've learn to control my powers." Lightning finished his story as all clapped their hands after hearing his story.

"How about you, Garfield?" Wilson said as he was curious in the green child as a young girl with white hair like the English teacher as resting her head on his knee. A slightly older blond boy sitting up straight on his other side.

"I subtracted a disease called sakutia when I was four, and I almost died. I was supposed to die, but my parents who were biologists used a serum from their work to save me. As you can see it did much more than that. It turned my skin, my eyes, and my hair green. It also made my DNA so unstable that it gave me my shape shifting abilities." Garfield informed the group with such a regal and stoic tone, without a hint of emotions that shocked the group and caught the one eyes man's interest.

_'He is an interesting young man.' _Slade thought as he thought about training the boy like he did for his son and soon his daughter. _'There is more to him. Either he doesn't trust the people to know it or he simply doesn't want to relive the memories by telling them.'_

"Kara?" Slade nodded to the girl who was still struggling with her English.

"Alien. Outer space. Garild, saved me." Kara replied with a almost equally stoic tone but tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

_'Interesting. I wonder if I can have both Garfield and the Kryptonian girl under my teachings.'_ Slade thought as he notes that the green boy reminds a bit of himself.

"Anyone else?" Robert asked as Rex raise his hand.

"Oh, can I tell them my story?" Metamorpho asked as he held the red staff. "My name is Rex Mason, but my friends call me Metamorpho. I got my powers two years ago at Keystone City, where I was working as a guard for Stagg Industries. But I got myself caught in an experiment, and wound up like this."

"How did you get caught in the experiment?" Garfield asked.

"Well, later I've discovered that my girlfriend's dad, Mr. Stagg, didn't like me that I'm dating his daughter, so he made me a, well...you know." Rex explained as he rubs the back of his head.

"You mean he turned you into a monster, just because he doesn't like you dating his daughter?" Garfield questions as his fists tighten in anger.

"Okay, I was a little mad about that, but I've learned to get over with it." Metamorpho states as he rubs his head.

_'How can you get over for when someone basically destroyed your life!?' _Garfield angrily thought as he feels Kara holding his hand tightly, which hurts a little.

"Garild." Kara said to him. "It. Okay."

"Now, who else would like a turn? Slade?" Martha offers as the one eyed man stood silent to decide.

"Since you all but Garfield and Kara know, I was in a special ops group in the United Stated Army and I was considered such a good soldier that I was given the opportunity to become the world's first super-soldier, and I took it." Slade started as the green child raised his brow.

_'Like, Captian America?' _Garfield asked himself.

"During a mission my whole squad was sent in on a suicide mission and they all died." Slade eyed the green child. "I was then declared a enemy of the state and was hunted by the U.S. Army. In retaliation I have been hunting down the men who are responsible for the deaths of my friends and subordinates and I have been killing them."

_'Tell me more!'_ Garfield pleaded in his mind.

"Besides that there is nothing else to tell." Slade added. _'Want more, come on and join me, Garfield.'_

"Anybody else? No takers? Okay that's all for now. Why don't you kids go and play." Martha said as the two new members stayed where they were at. "What's wrong, dearies?"

"Nothing, Martha." Garfield whispered as the stories he heard from everybody started to take a toll on his psychy. "Just who knew humans could be so...so evil. Monsterous."

"Humans fear what they don't understand. I'm sure all humans aren't the same. What about yours?" Martha replied in concern.

"I guess you're right." Garfield responded as he took a look at the kids by his best friend's teacher. "Who are they? I haven't seen them before?"

"That's Joseph and Rosaline; they're Slade's twin children." Martha answered. "Joey lost his voice when he was little, as well as Rose who lost her eye."

"She takes it from her daddy's side." Lightning comments as Robert hits him with a cane. "Ouch!"

"I guess me and Kara can hang with them for a while." Garfield said as he grabs Kara's hand as he approach the Wilson twins. "You must by Joey and Rose, I assume?"

"You got that right, greeny." Rose replied as she looks at the changeling.

"Go. Play?" Kara asked them as Joseph nodded yes as they wait for Rose to answer.

"Fine." Rose grumbled.

'Sure.' Joseph signed as the four took off to do whatever three metas and one alien do for fun in a secret underground society.

"Nice to see Garfield having some fun." Martha sighed in relief. "That boy is way too serious. Hopefully Kara can loosen him up some."

"I'm not sure if Kara will be around much longer." Lightning states in whisper as Martha sternly looks at him.

"Jeffrerson, don't you start." Martha told but Lightning continued.

"Don't tell me you don't know it too, Martha." He whispered to her. "Just look at her symbol. She's a walking beacon and our home will be discovered."

"Watch your tone, Jefferson." Martha growled as the teenager sighed in defeat and walked away.

**/**

**Didn't expect Slade to be part of the story, didn't ya? Well now that Gar and Kara are living in the metahuman society, what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	3. Going Back to Her Family

**I do not own BB, Supergirl, or anything else that belongs to DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 3: Going Back to her Family

Three months later, Garfield and Kara stood at the exit of the underground society as they look back at the large group as they all wave at each other; the two young children leaving to find Metropolis and the man called Superman.

The green haired boy held the blond's hand as he looks back at the people who were quickly worming their way into his heart. He remembered why they are leaving; he remembered it like it was yeterday.

_FLASHBACK_

_Garfield sat on the couch with Kara and Rose on either side and Jericho by his sister's side while they watch some cartoon that he found quite annoying and racist as a human hero did nothing but stop villains who had powers._

_"Jerks." Garfield commented to himself and his friends._

_"Agreed." Kara responded before a special news report started and it said that the Justice League had a special report and once the footage was cut over the figures of Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman stood in front of the cameras. 'Kal-El?'_

_"who are these people?" Garfield asked before the blond girl screamed in shock. "WHAT'S WRONG!?"_

_"FAMILY!" Kara yelled as she helf up the TV and stared into it. "Family!" She pointed at Superman._

_"Your family?" Garfield asked as he looks at the television screen as he saw the well built man in blue, wearing a red cape, but what Gar look surprised was the fact that the man had the same S symbol on his chest just like Kara's suit. _'Is she related to him?'

_"Who are these guys?" Garfield inquired._

_"They're the Justice League." Rose answered for him in a bored tone. "They're like, the world's greatest heroes or something." _'He must've lived under a rock or something.'

_"Who's the man in blue?" Garfield asked._

_"Superman, some alien who's from a planet called Krypton and is like, super strong, fast, and powerful." Rose states as she wonders why Gar never heard of Superman, or the Justice League._

_"Krypton! I from Krypton!" Kara told the three as she smiles bright at the picture of the dark haired man. "Kara Zor-El! Kal-El!"_

_"That's Superman's name?" Garfield asked in curiosity._

_"Yes! Family name!" Kara shook her had. "Our symbol means hope!"_

'Hope?' _Garfield thought. _'If she and this Superman are related, then maybe they can bring hope for the metahuman race. What we need is a symbol.'

_"What can you tell me about the other Justice League members?" Garfield asked her._

_"Well that woman in red, gold, and blue is Wonder Woman, a princess from a race of Amazons. Aquaman, King of the lost city of Atlantis, for which he claims. Martian Manhunter who is also an alien but from Mars. The Flash, fastest man alive and a meta, Green Lantern is a space cop, and lastly Batman." Rose listed off._

_"Batman? What's so special about him?" He asked._

_"World's greatest detective. He's like dad, but human." Rose informs him as she narrows at the screen. "He's the only human in the League, and known to take down Metahumans like Killer Croc or Bane."_

'Damn, human.' _Garfield thought as he grows a distain towards the man dressed like bat. "His costume is ridiculous."_

_"That may be true but he is the only human who can come even close to beating me in a one on one fight." Slade's voice startled everyone and the green boy and the alien ponder how they didn't hear the one eyed man walk up on them. "He is at the peak of the human condition, and he did it all by pure will and hatred for criminals."_

_"What happened to him?" Garfield questioned as the blond girl just cradled the TV in her arms._ 'I guess we'll be leaving here.'

_"His parents were murdered in front of him when he was seven years old." Slade informed the boy. "I won't tell you his secret identity, but just know that he is dangerous."_

'Looks like I have to take precaution if I have to face Batman.' _Garfield thought as he notice Kara is still hugging the tv. "Kara, would you like to meet this Superman?"_

_Kara pause as she flew up in joy as she replied. "Yes! I want to meet my family!"_

_Garfield looked at the pleading eyes of his best friend who he saved from STAR Labs. If he takes Kara up there, she would meet the man who's her family, her real family. Probably the only family she has._

_"Kara...we're going to go take you to meet Superman." He told her as Kara rushed in towards him, giving him a light hug as tears fall from her eyes._

_"Thank you, Garild." Kara whispered to his ear as she smiles for the boy._

_Flashback Ends._

"Are you sure we should leave them alone?" Martha asked in worry for the two children going to the exit. "Lightning, why don't you go with them just to be sure they're safe?"

"We're fine, thanks!" They heard Garfield's voice yell back at them. "We can handle a little journey to the city!"

"You better, Garfield! Kara, good luck finding your family!" Martha yelled after the two as they disappeared from sight. "They're gone." She whispered to her husband.

"I know they are." Robert hugged his wife as she silently cried into his chest. "But something tells me that we'll be seeing those two again. Either in person or on the news."

"Those two will do fine on their own, Robert." Slade told them as he has his hands on his back. _'That Garfield, something about him intrigues me. I hope that we meet again, Logan.'_

/

Finding their way out of the sewers, Gar and Kara find themselves out of the sewer tunnel as they find themselves underneath a cliff. They see the ocean and the sand, especially the litter around here.

"The exit has to end here?" Garfield asked himself as Kara gave a look of disgust around the place.

"The sewers were nice inside." Kara states as she flew up high in the sky as she absorbs the sun light for her. "The sun...it's so refreshing."

"Didn't know you run on solar battery." Garfield comments as he smiles for his friend.

"Come on, lets go and find Kal-El!" Kara told him as she flew up to the city of Metropolis, as Garfield changed into a hawk as they flew to the city that his home to the man of steel.

/

As the two made it to Metropolis, they hide out under a bridge near Metropolis so no one can see them.

"Well, we're here." Gar comments as he looks at the blond "Now, we need to figure out how to get Superman's attention."

"I can fly around the city, that'll get his attention." Kara suggests.

"I don't think you should do that." Garfield told her. "According to Mr. Wilson, Superman is said to be the last son of Krypton. So all we need to do is find a way to get his attention."

"Why not call out for his name?" Kara suggested as Garfield thinks about it. "I believe that he has the same super hearing as I do."

"How about we take a look around the city first." Garfield suggested which confused the girl. "You might be a hero like him, so we might as well see the people who you will be saving."

"I like that idea." Kara agreed with her best friend.

"Then let's go." Garfield smiled.

/

Garfield and Kara are walking hand in hand like they always do down the side walks of Metropolis and they get looks from the people on the streets. Well Garfield does while Kara is usually passed over, something that the blond girl doesn't seem to notice as she marvels at the sights of the city.

"Look at that green freak." A man whispered to another man.

"God. He's one ugly son of a bitch." The other man whispered back. "And why is he holding hands with that normal human?"

"That's just disgusting. Maybe somebody should run that freak out of town." Another man commented, but not as softly spoken.

Kara was about to hurt the three men who dare insult her friend when said friend squeezed her hand and calmed her down.

"Don't worry about them. These filthy humans aren't worth our time." Garfield told the girl who only nods her head in agreement.

It was then one of the men brings out his beer bottle and throws it towards Garfield, hitting him on the back as Kara looked in shocked.

"Alright, got the little bastard!" The man gloats as they both laughed at the fallen green boy.

"Garfield!" Kara exclaimed as she looks to see if Garfield is alright. Her arm was then pulled by ones of the men.

"It's not safe being around the likes of him, little girl." The man told her as Kara grew angry at the man.

"Let me go!" Kara shouts as she uses her strength to lift the man and throw him towards a brick wall, which shocks the other man in fright.

"She's a freak, too!?" The man screams as he notice the green boy getting up, as he looks at him with pure, blank white eyes, glaring hatred towards him as he extends his claws.

"Disgusting humans." Garfield growled at the three men. "I was going to let you live..but now I changed my mind."

"Oh yeah!" One of the men shot back in arrogance.

"Yes." Garfield replied with one word as he walked toward the man and showed his fangs. " How do you want to die? Cancer, Plague, maybe Aids?"

"Garfield, I think we should-" Kara tries to reason with him, but he cuts her off.

"It's too late, they've asked for it!" Garfield shouts as he changed into a Tasmanian devil as he charges towards one of the men as he bites his neck, causing him to scream.

"Bitch!" He screams as he knocks the green Tasmanian devil off of him as he wince the pain in his neck. "Beat him!"

"You're going to wish you didn't do that, freak!" The man shouts as he brings out his crow bar to aim at Garfield, but his hand was suddenly grabbed by the man Gar and Kara recognized.

"Enough!" Superman demands as he pulls the crow bar away from the man as he bends it into a knot. "I will not tolerate anyone who beats up children." He spoke highly.

"Hey, that green freak started it with holding hands with that girl!" One of the men told him.

"And what's wrong with that?" Superman challenged as the man coward from the man of steel. "I'll see to it that you three stop bothering children." He told as the three men ran away from the man of steel's wrath as Superman look at the two kids "Are you two alright?"

"Kal-El!" Kara exclaimed as she floated and hug her relative, as Superman stood in shock as he sees the symbol of the House of El on her suit.

"D-Do I know you?" Superman asked.

"Kara Zor-El! Cousin!" Kara exclaimed.

"Kara...you're really Kara Zor-El, aren't you?" Superman asked her as she nods excitedly. _'So I'm not the only one.'_

"She was founded by a STAR Labs facility months ago, sir." Garfield spoke which drew attention from the older Kryptonian. "She was frozen, and I took her away from the labs and since then, we've been traveling looking for you."

"Thanks, son, for bringing her here." Superman told him as Gar nodded in response "Why don't I take you two home."

"Kara can go, I'll just be on my way." Garfield told him as he turns around so he can let Kara be with her cousin.

Kara was so happy that she was with her family once again, but all of that came crashing down when she heard her best friend saying that he was leaving her with her cousin. In shock she turned to look at her friend who offered her his hand. Ignoring it she pulled ghe green boy into a strong hug that almost broke the meta. "Please stay." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Kara, but this isn't my world. I belong with my own people." Garfield replied as he tried his best to return the hug.

"I'll miss you." Kara stated.

"We'll see each other again, I promise." Garfield responded as he kissed the girl's cheek and backed away from the hug.

"Garfield?" Kara asked with wide eyes.

"It's Garild to you, Kara." Garfield stated before he disappeared into thin air.

"Garild! Garild!" Kara cried out as her friend just vanished.

/

Changing back into his basic form, Garfield ends up at a forest far away from the city, as he decides to walk through the woods. He stopped when he heard footsteps coming.

"You can reveal yourself now, Mr. Wilson." Garfield said as the man he's referring to appears after hiding behind a tree.

"So, did you leave the girl?" Slade asked him as Gar nods his head yes. "She would've made a good companion to you, Logan."

"Yeah, well sometimes you need to let go of things in order to focus on your goal." Gar replied in a stoic tone. "I had a run in with a bunch of humans and one of them threw a beer bottle at me. Tonight, he'll die of a disease that'll explode his heart."

"How did you do that?" Slade asked the boy.

Garfield smirked at the man who is already proving to be smarter than most humans. "My powers. I don't really know what it is called, but I just know that I can do it."

"That can be a very useful tool for your goal." Slade noted as he walked closer to the child. "I have an offer for you. Come with me and my children. Complete your training under me and have a set of skills that with your powers will make you virtually unstoppable."

"Really? You're giving me the whole joining the darkside speech?" Garfield comments as he chuckled. "Normally kids would refuse that offer since they're the good guys." He then made eye contact on Slade. "But lucky for you, I'm not one of the good guys."

Slade smirk as he nods "Well, Mr. Logan, once we start training, I'll show you how cruel humanity can be. By the way, have you thought of a name for yourself yet?"

"I have and I know it sounds lame, but bear with me. Beast Boy." Garfield informed with a toothy grin that actually made the stoic man crack a half smile.

"I won't laugh at your choice, Beast Boy." Slade told him "If fact, many of the vilest villains like Joker, Gemtlemen's Ghost, and Captain Cold have the silliest names, but are known as deadly threats to the world."

"I'm only using that name so I won't be suspected." Garfield told him. "I will help out every metahuman on earth that needs to be recognized. It will be us metas that will reject them, the humans."

"That's good." Slade comments as he and Garfield walk down through the woods. "Come on, let's get out before Superman finds us."

"Or Kara." Garfield replied as they walk down the path to bring Rose and Joey to go who knows where.

/

"He left." Kara whispered to herself as she was curled up against herself after some tests were ran on her, but she hadn't left that spot for two hours. "He left."

"Is she alright, Kal?" Wonder Woman asked her surogate brother.

"I honestly don't know." Superman responded as the dark knight walked into the room. "Well?"

"She is Kryptonian; and if DNA works for Kryptonians like humans then she is related to you." Batman stated as set his eyes on the silent blond girl. "Have you found the green boy yet?"

"Not a sign." Superman sighed.

"She really cared about the boy, like her own knight in shining armor." Aquaman states.

"Something tells me Kara will meet that boy again sometime soon." Superman said as he looks at Kara in worry. "Diana, maybe you can let your sister go and play with her."

"That's not a bad idea, Donna does like to have a girl friend around." Wonder Woman replied by the suggestion.

"What about Wally?" Flash replied "He could use a play-"

"No." Superman and Wonder Woman both said at the same time at the speedster.

"Have you talk to Kara where she and her friend came from?" Batman asked as he's interested about how the green boy knew the alien girl who is related to Superman.

"The green child said that he freed her from S.T.A.R. Labs." Superman sighs as he rubs his hand through his hair. "If that's trur then he's a hero."

"Garild, why?" Kara asked herself as she replayed the last couple months in her mind to see where she went wrong to figure out why her friend left her. "I don't understand. Unless...I left him first? When I wanted to be with Kal? Maybe he felt betrayed? Or even jealous that I had what he didn't?"

Martian Manhunter looks at the girl in concern. She has been thinking non stop about the green child and it made her feel like it's her fault. But the question remains, where is the green boy?

"Fate has a funny way of setting things in motion." The Martian said as he sounds like something will happen in the future.

**/**

**So Garfield leaves Kara to her cousin, as he shall go with Slade to who knows where. What will Garfield do next? Next time on the next chapter where he'll have his first mission!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	4. Markovia Breakout

**I do not own BB, Supergirl, or anything else that belongs to the DC Universe.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 4: Markovia Breakout

Three years have past since Garfield left Kara to be with her cousin, as he joins Slade, and his twin children, Joey and Rose, as they all left the Metahuman Society. Joey and Rose were both excited that they get to go outside of the surface, but Joey is sad that he has to leave the friends behind at their underground home. Rose however, just want to get out and get some sun, see if she can go to the beaches.

However, Gar and the Wilson family will be traveling away from New York and Metropolis as they spend their month in one of Slade's secret bases in a disclosed location. Since then, the three children both trained under his orders. Garfield and Rose learn many things during their training, like tactics, strategy, weapons, military training, combat, and espionage. Joey was hesitant about all the training his father gave them but he does learn in order to defend himself in case his powers aren't working.

Now it was at night, as Slade looks over some news reports and secret files. Reason is that he plans to have the thirteen years old Garfield his first mission and from what he heard from the grapevine, a small country called Markovia wear the king is planning on creating a Metahuman army for his kingdom. Slade would know that Garfield would feel disgusted about this, using metas as personal soldiers/slaves working for the royals. As a patriot even the one-eyed mercenary have standards.

_'This is perfect for the boy's first mission.' _Slade thought as he gets up from his seat as he heads down to get plane tickets to go to Markovia.

/

Garfield and the Wilson twins woke up early in the morning as they both went to the table and decide to eat breakfast. As they eat their Cheerios, waffles, and eggs, Slade joins them as he have himself some eggs, bacon, and waffles.

"Do you kids have a goodnight's rest?" He asked them as they nod.

"Yes, father." Rose and Joseph answered as everybody turned to the green boy.

"Garfield?" Slade asked.

"It could have been better." Garfield answered as everybody laughed because it's the same thing every morning. "When do I leave for Markovia?" He asked the one eyed man.

"I have changed the plan and we will all go to Markovia; the mission is still your own but we will all be traveling as family as our cover. So kids put your holorings on." Slade ordered his children. "Garfield I have one for you. Just wait here and I'll get it." He walked out of the room leaving the boy to his own thoughts.

_'A-A f-family?' _Garfield repeated to himself in a slight panic.

The green boy sat there for several minutes as he swallowed in his thoughts about the man's words about a family. Sure he thought of Martha and Robert as a surrogate mother and father but could he think about Slade as a father?

Father most likely no, but a uncle or older brother, yes. He sat there alone before Rose came in with darker blond hair, Joseph came in with brown hair, and Slade came in with brown hair.

"What happened to you guys?" Garfield asked the three.

"These Holorings dad gave us." Rose told him as Slade brings out a pair of holorings to Garfield.

"Here, this will help you blend in so we won't be noticed by the people of Markovia." Slade told him as he watch Gar wearing the two rings, as he is now a tanned skin boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "As of now, you'll be known as Drake Heinz. I am Bernaldo Heinz and Rose and Joey will be Francine and Francis Heinz."

"So we're the Heinz family." Gar states _'I hate hiding my true self. But this is for the sake of the mission.'_ "So, when's our flight?"

"Three hours so get the bag I told you to pack last night and meet us in the van outside. We'll be leaving for the airport right now." Slade answered as the child ran upstair to get his bag and the rest go outside.

/

"Are you sure that Garfield is ready for his first mission?" Rose asked her father.

"Yes. If Garfield can do this then I'll know that he is ready for the next step in his training." Slade replied as he started the engine. "Have faith."

'I hope we save those metahumans soon.' Joey sigh as Garfield as Drake came to the van carrying his stuff as he gets in and sits next to Francine.

"Ready, Garfield?" Slade/Bernaldo asked his disguised son.

"Always ready." Garfield/Drake replied as Slade starts his can as they're ready to head out to the airport.

/

The Heinz family made it to the airport as they check in with their plane tickets. They took a private jet to Markovia as the pilot was none other than a robot disguised as a pilot. Of course Slade would pilot himself but he doesn't want to draw out suspicion to himself gotta keep under radar.

Inside the private jet was a flatscreen, leather seats, and it was luxurious. The Heinz family entered as they took off their holorings once the engine starts running. It was then they felt off the ground as the jet starts moving up towards the sky as it heads towards a part of Europe.

"You kids do what you want, I'll just sit down, drink some wine, and watch CNN." Slade told as he turns the TV on revealing three teenage heroes, known as Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad just prevented a super villain name Mr. Twister from causing havoc in Washington.

Garfield took notice of the news as he ask Slade "Who are those guys?"

"They're proteges of the members of the Justice League. Robin, Batman's ward. Kid Flash, The Flash's nephew, and Aqualad, partner of Aquaman." Slade informs him as he drinks his wine. "They're pretty famous."

Garfield watch as the three teens fight Mr. Twister as a girl with black hair, red and blue leotard shows up punching the villain and gives him an elbowed his face. "Whoa, she's tough." he comments.

"That's Wonder Girl for you." Rose states as she reads a magazine as Joey listens to some calming music.

"Wonder Girl? She's Wonder Woman's sidekick, right?" Garfield asked as Slade chuckled.

"Correct, and they're sisters." Slade told him as he drinks more of his champagne. "Why she can be as strong as Kara, don't you think?"

"No way! Nobody is as strong as Kara!" Garfield objected as the news changed to the fifteen and sixteen year old teenage heroes. "Who are all of them?"

"Speedy, Green Arrow's sidekick, Kid Flash, you already know." Slade informed.

"I do? Who?" Garfield asked in confusion before he smirk. "Just messing with you."

"Miss Martian who is the Martian Manhunter's niece from Mars." Slade added as somebody new stepped up. "I don't know him, but he does have that symbol of hope."

"Maybe Kara has more family." Garfield noted.

"Possibly." Slade comments as he hears the jet's speaker states that they have two and a half hours until landing at Markovia. "There's some snacks at the mini fridge if you would like."

"What'd you like, Gar, Dr. Pepper, or Diet Coke?" Rose asked him.

"Diet Coke." Garfield said as he grabs the soda Rose hands him to as well as the bag of chips. _'This is going to be a long trip. Wonder how's Kara doing?'_

/

"Okay Kara that was a great run." Martian Manhunter's voice rang out over the PA in the training room. "Maybe you can be a Justice League member some day."

"I'd rather be a Titan first." Kara replied as she watched the news on the once sidekicks forming their own team. "I want to team up with Donna."

"That is a admirable goal." Manhunter responded to the blond girl.

"Have you found any signs of Garfield?" Kara asked her fellow alien. _'Why hasn't he contacted me?'_

"No signs of yet, Kara. It seems like your friend had vanished from the face of the Earth." Manhunter replied in his usual stoic tone.

Kara look sad as she exits the training room as she flew around the corridors of the Watchtower. As she flew, she went into the lounge where she decides to hang out for a while. It was just then, a teenage girl much older than her age in a tailer outfit with black short-shorts, gray stockings and black knee high boots comes up to her.

"Hey Kara, how's training?" she asked the Kryptonian.

"Good, Zee." she replied as she looks up the ceiling as she sigh. "You ever wonder if your best friend is somewhere you don't even know?" she asked the daughter of the magician.

Zatanna hums as she sits beside the blond as she replied. "Well, you know what I think? You should, like, let things go with the flow. Just see what happens next, if he pops up, he'll pops up."

"I guess that's true." Kara sigh, as she looks out the window of space. _'Wonder where you are now, Gar?'_

/

Garfield and the Wilsons have made it to Markovia, a small country in Mongolia, Russia. They are in their Heinz family disguise as they pose as tourists with cameras around their necks. It's a simple mission really, break in the metahuman camps, free the metas, and liberate them out of the country.

"So, is there something we should worry about, Bernaldo?" 'Drake' asked as he uses code names while the family sits at a near by table eating Markovian cuisine.

"Nothing to worry, if you count the Doom Patrol here." 'Bernaldo' informs as he points at the television screen of a restaurant that the Doom Patrol are battling a villain name Madame Rouge.

"Breaking news! Madame Rouge has entered into combat with the Doom Patrol all by herself!" A news anchor announced on the TV. "Let's bring you now to a live on the scene footage."

"Someone is actually filming that fight, live?" Slade commented as the green child looked at the TV with interest as the footage changed to a black haired woman fighting five other people.

Garfield watch as he sees how Madame Rouge's flexible body dodges the Doom Patrol members flawlessly, as she forms her hands into hammers to knock down Robot Man and Negative Man. He also watch as Mento, the leader, sneaks up on her, but only for the rubber woman to turn her heel into a hammer and kicks him in the jaw. _'Madame Rouge...she can be useful.'_

"Garfield, would you like to here the plan on freeing the metas?" Slade asked the boy as the changeling looks at his master.

"Alright, what's the plan?" he asked as he listens to Slade's plan on how to get inside the castle of the royal family of Markovia.

/

It was night time as Garfield, now in his black stealth kelvar suit, as he wears a large scarf around his head to hide his face, and a black bandana on his head as he looks up at the large castle before him.

_"Do you see the entrance, Garfield?"_ Slade asked through the com link as the green metahuman look down and saw the front gate with two guards up front. "Yeah, I see it." he replied.

_"Make sure you don't let them notice you. Change into something they'll never suspect passing through." _Slade orders him as Garfield changed into the form of a fly as it flew over the gate, passing the guards as it flew towards an open window as he changed into a lizard.

He crawled up to the walls as he changed into a chameleon to blend in the walls as he saw a blonde skinny girl his age with an older blond boy passing through. Garfield suspects that these two are the children of the royal family, and they're human.

"So you think papa would use those abominations to defend our country?" Princess Tara asked her older brother.

"Knowing papa, he will use them to take over all of Magnolia, and Mother Russia." Prince Brion replied to his younger sister. "But remember, Tara, those metahumans are people too."

Tara scoffs as she replied "Used to be, when they have those freaky powers and look unholy to look at."

"Those freaky powers might be something that you'll some day shall have, dear sister." Brion replied as his sister shook in rage.

"NO!" Tara screamed in outrage. "I'LL NEVER BE ONE OF THEM! I'd rather kill myself first!"

_SLAP!_

"I don't ever want to hear such talk again, Terra." Brion growled as the smaller blond rubber her cheek.

"Sorry, big brother." Tara apologized.

"Anyway, next week, Dr. Jace said that we'll have an appointment with a General Immortus." He told his sister as Garfield in chameleon mode decides to crawl around the walls to look for the metahuman prison camp until he heard them.

"Don't see why we keep those freaks at the backyard. So crowded there." Tara muttered as the changeling crawled to the direction of where they keep the metahumans.

/

"Alright, listen up freaks." Dr. Jace, a brown haired woman wearing a black turtleneck underneath her lab coat and long purple skirt. "You will fight each other to test your strength. The first one up is Subject 3425 vs Subject 2766."

A red headed girl with dark shadows around her eyes stands up as she is faced to faced with a Wildebeest humanoid as both don't want to fight against each other but are forced to due to the shock collars around their necks.

_'Someone, please save me, my brother, and everyone from this hell.'_ The red headed girl thought as she gets on her stance.

"Fight!" The doctor screamed as one more shock from the collar sent the Wildebeest humanoid into a frenzy and he charged at the small child who was too frightened to move a muscle.

"Selina, run!" Mammoth yelled at his sister who still just stood there.

_'Why can't I move?'_ Selinda thought as she looks down in shame. _'If I die, I would be free from this torture.'_

As the Wildebeest humanoid was about to charge at her, he is stopped as a black clad figure shoves him away from Selinda.

"What the hell!?" Dr. Jace growled as she looks at the figure before her, as it quickly charge at her as the doctor didn't have time to dodge as he slash her shoulder.

"Rabies for you, bitch." Garfield told as he sees the doctor forming in the mouth as she falls down to the floor.

The metahumans look at the mysterious person as he gets to the panels of the controls and turns off the shock collars, causing them to be release from their necks and falls down to the floor.

"You're all free from the oppression of the spoils." Garfield told as the metas listen. "You all have gifts. Gifts that you have that are superior to humanity! They think they rule because they're normal? Well I say fuck normality and let the ones with power be superior than those lowly humans!" He told them as they all shout and cheered for their savior.

"Yeah, we have as much as rights as those humans!" One with scaly skin shouts.

Shimmer dropped to her knees as tears fell from her eyes and she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see her savior smiling down at her with a air of superiority in his presense. "Are you okay, miss?"

"Y-You saved me?" Shimmer replied as she saw a bright white light shine behind her green skinned savior. _'He's so cute.'_

"Why of course." Garfield responded as he picked the girl up and she hugged him with all of her might.

"Thank you!" Shimmer thanked as she kissed the boy's cheek.

"What's going on here!?" one of the castle guards demands as he and the guards sees the metas without their collars on. "They're not wearing collars!"

"Dr. Jace's dead." another guard states as he sees the doctor's lifeless body. "What did you freaks do!?"

"A revolution." Garfield told as he puts down Shimmer as the metahumans march to the castle as they mercilessly take down and kill the guards on their way.

/

"Your majesty, our metahuman soldiers are freed, and are tearing up the castle to escape!" The guard informs King Zemlya Markov as the royal father of his country stood.

"What? How could they've escaped? Where's Dr. Jace?" King Zemlya demands angrily.

"Dead, sire." the guard answered as the walls to his thrown crashes as the Wildebeest humanoid charges in to another wall just as Garfield enters the thrown.

"You must be the king, am I right?" Garfield inquired as he glares at the man of royalty. _'Royal pig is what he is.'_

"Who are you and why are you doing this!?" The King demands as he notice his daughter hiding behind the curtains.

"You have oppressed and enslaved my metahuman brothers and sisters and experimented on them like lab rats." Garfield said in a deathly tone as he walks up towards the King as he spits on his face. "A plague on your house."

The King suddenly began to cough, as he notice that he's coughing up blood as he gets off of his seat and screams in agony. "W-who are you?"

Garfield smirk as he replied. "Humanity's end." He puts his scarf back on as he turns around to let the king die. He then notice the shocked blond girl standing in his way as he passed through to her as he whispered. "Long live, the King."

"Papa!" Tara cried out as she ran to her father as Garfield walks out with a dark look in his eyes with no regret.

/

The castle of the Markov family took damage as many metahumans escaped from the castle. They are being lead by Garfield as they follow him out of the castle, as he leads them out of the country of Markovia as he meets up with Slade.

"So, mission accomplished?" Slade asked as Garfield nods.

"I even killed the king, but it's okay, I've masked myself so he won't know my identity." He told as Shimmer and Mammoth confronts him.

"We are grateful that you have freed us, we owe you a debt." Mammoth said as he and Shimmer are eternally grateful for the green boy.

"Great! My first soldiers in my army!" Garfield exclaimed to the two siblings; Mammoth looked confused but Shimmer smiled bright at her savior.

"Yes, sir!" Shimmer saluted and then giggled.

"I guess I'm in too." Mammoth replied as he looked at his sister who was looking only at their savior. _'What's with her?'_

"Guess well have to bring in more in our home, don't we, dad?" Rose asked her father as he chuckled.

"I guess; let's head out. Garfield, you can bring your first soldiers with us if you want." Slade informs him as they began to leave.

"What about the rest of you guys?" Garfield asked the other Metahumans.

"We are grateful for freeing us, but we must go on with our lives." The rat-looking meta human told as the rest of the metas go to their separate ways.

"So, what should we call you?" Mammoth asked the green boy.

"Call me...The Alpha." Garfield told them. "Every pride needs an Alpha, to look over his people. Stick with me, and we will create a better world where humans will have to answer to us."

"Then we shall follow you where ever you go, Alpha." Shimmer told as she and her brother accepts their loyalty to their new leader.

_'This will be interesting, Garfield shows a promising path in the near future.'_ Slade thought as all decide to get to the private jet.

/

The next day, the incident at Markovia was reached by the Justice League as a selected member of the League, went to investigate the incident where the King was killed that night. The only survivors were the two royal children and the maids and housekeepers that were present.

"Who would attack a small country?" Captain Marvel asked as he looks around the castle.

"I've monitored their minds, they got no identity of the assassin who killed the king." Martian Manhunter told. "The princess saw the assassin, but didn't see his face since he covered it up."

"There are a lot of possible suspects. Deathstroke, Dead Shot, KGBeast, Black Spider, anybody." Batman told as he look around the thrown room.

"What can you tell us about the royal family?" Superman asked his best friend.

"The late queen, Geola, was a metahuman and she was killed for it. Most likely by the king himself." Batman noted to the Kryptonian. "She was a geomancer and there is a strong chance that the children will have her powers as well."

"She was killed because she was a metahuman?" Supergirl questioned.

"Yes." Batman gruffed.

"Th-that's so wrong!" Supergirl states which surprises her cousin. "They were living beings, and have as much rights as they have on humans. Metas should be treated as equals."

"It's not that simple, Kara." Superman replied to the blond. "Humans fear on the abnormal. They have hard times in getting used to things differently, that's why those like the Justice League and the Teen Titans were formed so people can look up to us."

"I g-guess..." Supergirl replied quietly that only Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman could hear. _'Maybe Garfield is right about humans?'_

"I was told that you wanted to join the Teen Tians." Superman started as the blond looked up to her cousin. "Not that I mind or anything. If you'd like I could ask Superboy if they would take you."

The blond was about to accept when she remembered how her best friend once said that people are not created equal and if you want to prove yourself then you need to work hard and make them notice that you deserve everything that you want. "I'd rather get in on my own merits." Supergirl replied which shocked but pleaded the older Kryptonian.

"I hate to ruin this touching moment but if you want to talk about your feeling then try not to do it at a crime scene." Batman gruffed as the older Kryptonian blushed in embarrassment while the younger narrowed her eyes at the human. "I see that."

"Jerk." Supergirl muttered.

"I heard that." Batman responded with his normal stoic voice and expression.

"You'll get used to it, you know I did." Superman comments to his cousin.

"At least Green Arrow is more mellowed out than him." The Martian states as Superman chuckled as Batman rolled his eyes and huffs.

"Get Flash to examine the King's body, as an experienced forensic scientist himself, he should determine how the king died." Batman informs them.

"Can do." Manhunter responded as he called the speedster hero to be teleported to Markovia. "Flash. We need you in Markovia."

"Got it!" Flash replied over the line.

Later, the speedster made it to Markovia as he examines the King's body. No injury or marks were on the king but took notice of the dried saliva on his face as Flash uses a needle to get the king's blood and saliva using forensic equipment and examines them.

"Alright, I've examine the guy and he had a poisoned. Plus he was spit on so it might be the cause of death." Flash informs. "But the strangest thing, I can't determine the match of the saliva since it's cells are nothing that I've ever seen."

"So no lead?" Superman said as he sigh. "Great, a mystery man."

"What do you mean by his cells is nothing that you have ever seen?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Well the cells appear to be unstable." Flash replied.

"Unstable?" Superman inquired.

"The cells appear to change every second or so." Flash stated. "They always revert to the same but for a micro-second that change."

"So what we're dealing is, an assassin with an unstable DNA." Batman concluded.

"That's new." Superman states. "What about Dr. Jace?"

Flash zooms in to look at Dr. Jace's body quickly as he studies her cause of death. A few minutes later he went back as he concludes. "She was scratched on the shoulder, and died of rabies. Blood tested that it's also unstable DNA."

"It sounds like this fella is a poison expert." Wonder Woman comments. "We must take precaution from the likes of our perpetrator."

"Looks like I'll be doing some more research." Batman said as the Justice League decides to head back to the Watchtower.

/

"Those freaks will pay." Tara muttered as she stays in her father's study as she looks at a picture of her father on the wall. "That freak will pay for crossing the rulers of Markovia!" She declared as she unknowingly raised a rock outside as it went straight towards a tree.

"I will have my revenge!" She roared as her brother came up behind her.

"A wiseman never seeks revenge, Tara." Brion told his sister. "Don't bother with metahumans when we have a kingdom to run."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE KINGDOM! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! EVEN IF I HAVE TO DESTROY EVERY METAHUMAN ON THIS DAMN ROCK!" Tara screamed as loud as she could and she didn't notice but her brother did as a small rock lifted by her feet.

_'Just like mother.' _Brion thought in shock.

**/**

**So yeah, Terra's role will be the vengeful, racist to metahumans even though she is herself(oh the irony). Also for those who're interested, the King's, also Tara's and Brion's father's name "Zemlya" means "Earth" in Russia. Like the Novaya Zemlya archipelago. I also named the mother, Geola, after the Earth as well(getting on the theme naming there).**

**And that's where we hear Garfield's name, the Alpha. For those who're confused for the next chapter, here's an explanation: Garfield is only using "Beast Boy" as a cover identity, i. e. he won't let people know he's a villain, just one metahuman who likes to travel a lot and sometimes fight crime with other heroes. He won't let the world know that Alpha exists yet, but when the time comes...**

**Shimmer and Mammoth are now part of Alpha's soldiers for his Prides. Wonder who'll be in his Prides? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Next chapter will be another time skip, as Supergirl gets a reunion with her long lost friend. How will it go? Stay tuned and find out!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	5. Reunion

**I do not own the Teen Titans, Justice League, or anything else in the DC Universe.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 5: Reunion

Six years later.

Over at Jump City, where a bank robbery is taking place as a bunch of bank robbers, the Intergang, are seen making a get away using their hover bikes. The Intergang had grew their branch in the West Coast area months ago and they've been causing nothing but trouble ever since.

"Quick, make a run for it!" The Intergang leader told as he revs up his bike. The five members of Intergang speed away before the cops comes to arrest them, as lucky for them they couldn't keep up with the likes of them.

"Stupid cops, can't even catch-" the female was interrupted as she is tackled by a blue blur as her hover bike is left to crash.

"Janet?" Another called out as he looks for the female member. "Where'd she go?"

"Crap, it's one of those capes!" said the leader as he sees three of his members disappearing from the bikes as they crash down.

Suddenly, he is also grabbed by the blue blur as he opens his eyes to see the blond girl with blue eyes, and wears a blue and red leotard that fits her curvy body, as well as the S symbol on her chest, and wears a matching red cape and knee high boots.

"You know, it's not nice to rob other people's money." Supergirl told as she drops the Intergang leader inside a black cylinder along with the rest of the gang. "All dropped and ready to send at Jump City Penitentiary, Rae."

"Don't call me, Rae." said a girl with a monotone voice. She appeared to be as pale as the moon with blue hair and eyes, as she wore a black skin tight leotard, and wears a blue cloak and boots.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of her coffin this morning." Supergirl huffed at the grey skinned girl who was the most mysterious member of the team. "Have you tried a real bed?"

"I have a real bed. I'm not a vampire, Supergirl." Raven replied in slight irritation at the Kryptonian.

"Whatever. Just get that stick out of your ass." Supergirl huffed as she turned away from the hooded girl. "Maybe get a boyfriend as well."

"I can't feel my emotions with my powers, you know that." Raven objected to the blond girl. "And please refrain from using such vulgar language. We are role models."

"Fine, Rae-Rae. Let's drop these guys off and see if we can have movie night with the others." Supergirl comments as she and Raven flew with the entrapped Intergang members to the Jump City Penitentiary so they can head back to the tower.

/

Dr. Scolds look like he was about to panic as he is running from someone as he hid in a alley. Once he reached a dead end, he heard footsteps coming.

"Please, what do you want from me?" Dr. Scolds asked in panic as he hears footsteps. His heart beats rapidly as he's facing the one chasing him. First, he just moved into the California branch of STAR Labs three months ago as it's new director, but next thing he knows he's been getting calls from someone who claims that he knows him.

"Dr. Harvey Scolds." said a cool, yet deep voice which sends the doctor shivers down in his spine as a shadowy figure creeps up in front of him. "Your crimes against nature is over."

"W-what do you want?" Dr. Scolds asked as the last thing he sees was claws slashing down his throat.

"Vengeance." The assailant replied in a cold voice.

/

"We're back!" Supergirl shouts as a red and purple blur rush in to hug the Kryptonian.

"Greetings, Friend Supergirl!" said Starfire, a girl with long red hair, green eyes, and appears to wear a purple leotard as a V-shaped neckline reach down her naval, and wears silver neck guard, gauntlets, and purple boots.

"Hey, Star." Supergirl greets as she pats the girl's back. "Glad to see you, even if it's been three hours."

"Star's affectionate as always." Raven states as she floats to the common room as she sits on her couch and picks up a book and reads it.

"So, anyone, what's up for today's agenda?" Supergirl asked as she sees the boy wonder marching. "Red Robin, what's up?"

Red Robin, a 16-year-old teenage boy wearing a red and black kelvar suit and black cape and newly leader of the Titans replied to his comrade. "Well, the Intergang activity has been decreased since this incarnation of the team was formed and there's no signs of the Hive-5's activities, yet."

"Jinx and her gang are hiding again, I see. When will they learn." Supergirl comments as the crime alert activates which makes her sigh "What now?"

Red Robin went to the computer as he sees the Bank or Perez being robbed by the Hive-5. "Speak of the devil, it's the Hive-5, they're stealing from the Bank of Perez."

"Seriously? Don't these jerks learn anything from our last encounter?" Supergirl asked in disbelief "Raven, wake up Kid Devil and find Cyborg, we gotta get those HIVE-Five and teach them a lesson."

Raven sigh "Fine." as she teleports away as she reappears carrying Kid Devil as she slaps him with her hand.

"W-what's up?" Kid Devil asked.

"Crime alert, Hive-5 robbing banks, Titans GO!" Supergirl told as she flew out of the room as the others follow.

"She's as optimistic like always." Cyborg comments as he saw her passing through.

"Donna and Cassie always say that she's always motivated." Red Robin replied as the Titans went to the garage.

/

"Hurry up, we gotta get going or the Titans will come!" orders a pink haired Japanese girl with pale skin, pink eyes and cheeks, as she wears a purple gothic lolita dress with purple striped stockings and black boots on.

_"The Titans are coming. Show me a good fight, Jinx."_ A voice ordered in the pink haired girl's ear. _"Show them heroes what a real meta-human can do; Mammoth, Gizmo, Numerous, See-More, and Wykkyd as well."_

"You got it, cutie." Jinx replied as she shut off her ear piece and patiently waited for the Titans to show up. "Alright listen up! The boss wants a good show for the Titans, so keep formation tight!"

"Fine, ass kisser!" Gizmo responded as he rolled his eyes.

"Why isn't my sister here?" Mammoth asked his leader. "I thought she was supposed to join us?"

"She was sent to help the Rouge with a job at Russia." Jinx informed the giant teenager. _'I'd rather be sent on a mission with that crazy woman and be able to spend more time with our man than be in this god forsaken city.'_

It was then the Titans finally showed up as Supergirl, Starfire and Raven flew towards the bank as Red Robin drove his R-cycle and Cyborg and Kid Devil coming out of the T-Car, as they form to surrender the Hive-5.

"Alright, we don't want any trouble. Just surrender now, or get your butts kicked." Supergirl orders as she pounds her fist.

_'Boss is right, she does have spunk.'_ Jinx thought as she steps forward. "Well, you Titans think you can stop us? Billy, Wykkyd, take on Devil and Raven. Mammoth, you have Supergirl, Gizmo take on the tin man, See-More you get the alien, and I have the Bird."

"Yee-haw, time to show them Titans what we're made of!" Billy Numerous states as he duplicates himself to surround Kid Devil, as Raven puts on a stance to face Kyd Wykkyd.

"Titans, GO!" Red Robin ordered as the Titans began their battle with the Hive. Supergirl charges towards Mammoth as she gives him an uppercut punch as the goliath stumble back, but did not fall down as he gets in his stance.

"Tsh, my dead grandma can throw punches than you!" Mammoth calls out as he picks up a mailbox and throws it towards the girl of steel.

Supergirl caught the mailbox with ease and crushed it. "You're stronger than last time." She commented as she flew towards the hulking teen and punched him in the jaw which sent him flying. "I'm still stronger."

_'If everything goes to plan we'll defeat these pesky Titans.' _Jinx thought as she engaged Red Robin in hand to hand combat which shocked the boy detective at how good the bad luck witch just seemed to be all of a sudden.

_'When did Jinx get so good? I'll need to update my files.'_ Robin thought as he was punched in the pink haired girl, but he was able to kick her onto her back. 'Something isn't right.'

Gizmo uses his mechanical spider legs to tango with Kid Devil, as the technokinetic activates a bunch of cars as they charge towards the devil child. "Eat metal, red elf!"

"Grr, I'm not an elf!" Kid Devil retorts as he teleports away from collision of the cars as he uses his claws to cut the pipsqueak, but is then tackled by Billy Numerous clones. "Since when do you losers got so good?"

"Haha, with all that excessive training, we got this in the bag!" Gizmo boast as Raven appears behind him as she blasts him down to the street using her black magic.

"Don't get your hopes up." Raven told as Kyd Wykkyd appeared in front of her as he quickly punches her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her as Kyd elbowed her on the back.

"HIVE! Attack Pattern Alpha!" Jinx ordered as she charged at the Kryptonian and fired her magic at her. "Eat magic, blonde!"

"Not magic!" Supergirl cried as the abnormally strong magic blasted her through a building.

"You're going down, tin can." Mammoth punched his palm before he hit the all shocked Cyborg.

"Titan, attack!" Red Robin ordered as Gizmo came up behind him. "Think you can take me, twirp?"

"Blow it out your ass." Gizmo cursed as a bird a rang exploded, still in the Titan's belt.

"Friend Robin!? Friend Supergirl!? Friend Cyborg!?" Starfish cried before she was pushed into a black portal and came out in front of Mammoth who found the time to hit her as well.

"This can't be happening." Raven muttered as she fell upon the pile with the rest of the Titans.

"Say your prayers, Titans!" Mammoth told as he raise his fist, as suddenly a green blur comes in as it punches Mammoth through the gut, causing him to fall back and hit and land on See-More.

"What the hell!?" Gizmo shouts as he notice the green blur kicks him towards Billy.

"Geez, you're always causing trouble, Kara." the newcomer whispered which caught on by the Kryptonian.

_'That voice...' _Kara thought as she sees their savior standing in front of the Titans.

"Hive-5, retreat!" Jinx orders as Kyd Wykkyd quickly teleports them all to somewhere safe. _'Good luck, ya green hunk.'_

"Damn, they escaped." the newcomer said as he appears to be covered in green skin, pointy ears, with long forest green hair tied to a ponytail, and has furry green arms as he wears a white and red bodysuit and a green tail on the back. "But no matter, are you Titans okay?" he asked as he turns and gives a toothy grin. "Hey Kara, or is it Supergirl now these days?"

"Garild?" Supergirl whispered in shock as she sets her eyes on her once best friend before her. The memories of first meeting him, finding the underground metahuman society, learning English, finding her cousin, and him disappearing into... thin... air. _'He left me! He never even called or wrote! Or even visited me! What kind of best friend is that!?'_ She thought as her eyes glowed a bright red that worried the Titans and their savior, but all he did was slightly shiver in fear and slowly backed up before falling onto his butt knowing that he kind of deserved what she was about to do. "You BASTARD!" The blond girl screamed as she flew at such speeds that she instantly her hands around the green boy's neck and she sketched in pure anger. "You bastard. You son. Of. A. Bitch." She tightened her grip.

"I apologize." The teen squeaked out as he saw the rage in his once best friend's glowing blood red eyes.

"You apologize? Apologize for WHAT!?" Supergirl demanded as the green teen felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Pure fear.

"Wow, and I thought Raven has anger issues." Kid Devil states as he gets up along with the rest of the Titans.

"Wonder who's this joker?" Cyborg asked in curious.

"I...told you...that we'd meet...again." Garfield told her as he struggles from the girl's grip as she hears her cry.

"Why?..." Supergirl muttered as she sobs. "Why did you...left me?" She said as she stops strangling him. "Why did you leave me?"

The green teen sigh as he hugs his best friend as he whispered "It's okay, I'm here for you now."

"Why did you...left me?" Supergirl asked as she continues to sob.

"I have to, Kara. I have to return to you your own family, where you belong." He told her as he caress her hair.

Supergirl pushes him away from her as she raise her hand to slap him hard to a truck as she levitates up and glare at him.

"Then why didn't you come with!?" She demands as she pulls his collar towards her. "Do you have any idea how traumatizing that was? I felt alone without you! We were supposed to stick together! I had my cousin and the Justice League to look all over for you! Yet, here you are 9 years later! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?"

"Because we all have our own fates." Garfield whispered so only the Kryptonian could hear, but Starfire heard as well. "I wasn't meant for that life then, and my travels took me far away from you." A green hand caressed a the bond's cheek. "But I'm back now."

"YOU LEFT!" Supergirl roared as tears started to flow down her cheeks and she punched him in his gut before him with all her might. "I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE AGAIN! EVEN... Even if I have to hold you in my arms for all eternity."

"I won't leave." Garfield reassured. "By the way it's Beast Boy now."

"Beast Boy...that's a weird name to pick." Supergirl said as she lightly chuckled. "In fact, you don't look like a boy anymore."

"Eh, I don't care." Beast Boy told her. "So, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Right." Supergirl said as she sees her friends getting up "Guys, this is Beast Boy. Beast Boy, this is Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Kid Devil, and Red Robin."

"Greetings, friend of Supergirl!" Starfire greets as she hugs the green boy tightly. "Tell me what's your favorite color, place, and will you be my friend?" She asked.

Beast Boy sweat drops as he answered "Green, Africa, and sure?"

"Glorious! We must take him to the tower and give him the tour!" Starfire told them rapidly.

"I guess a tour couldn't hurt." Red Robin said as he doesn't notice the green teen tensed up when he saw Red Robin.

_'Wayne's choir boy?'_ Beast Boy thought as he took note of the different scent. _'Holy shit! He has another one!'_

"How does that sound, Ga-I mean Beast Boy?" Supergirl asked the green man.

"Sounds awesome dudes!" Beast Boy answered in the kind of high pitched voice that he wants the people to grow accustomed to.

"We can have some lunch too." Supergirl added.

"Hope you guys have tofu." Beast Boy smiled.

/

Beast Boy has been brought to the Tower as he looks over the tower's structure and the halls of many Titans, including Jericho's picture.

_'Jericho's a Titan now? So that's where he's been.'_ He thought as he looks around the tower as he is escorted to the main room. "So, who built the tower?"

"Our friend, Cyborg helped build and remodel the tower when he was part of the team." Supergirl answered.

"Our senior Titans members always comes and visit us to check up on us. Nightwing, Troia, Flash, Red Arrow..." Red Robin listed many members of the former Titans.

"Are there as many as the Justice League, dude?" He asked with a smile.

"Not really, but we get many members from different sectors." Raven replied as she reads her book as Garfield recognizes as the Book of Zao Fu.

"So, new friend Beast Boy, what can you tell us about yourself?" Starfire asked eagerly with interest.

"Yeah, man. How do you know, Supergirl?" Cyborg asked as he leans on the couch.

"I saved her life." Beast Boy states as he relive the memory. "I saved her from some government lab who plans to probe her since she's an alien, so I help bust out of there and we had to live in the sewers for months." He half told them.

"Is that true?" Raven asked the blonde as Supergirl nodded.

"Okay, it wasn't my ideal point in hiding, but hey, better than being chased down from the Men in Black." Beast Boy comments as he grabs the remote from the table. "So, do you guys have tofu?"

"No Beast Boy we don't." Supergirl frowned. "I can get some if you want?"

"No, that is okay, SG. You guys have any fruits or vegetable?" Beast Boy replied as he looked towards the kitchen and saw something blue crawling towards them. "What the!? What is that!?"

"That is my pet Silkie; he must have gotten covered in the mold again." Starfire calmly answered as the green teen was surprised and intrigued when the Tamaranean picked off the mold and a mutant larva was revealed. "Isn't he the cutest, Friend Beast Boy?" She asked the channeling.

"...Yes." Beast Boy replied as he eyed the larva and he wanted to bite into it to turn it into his minion.

"So, what brought you here in Jump City?" Red Robin asked in curiosity.

"Well, originally I was just sight seeing. Going out, meet some babes, but that is until I saw this cry baby over here fighting those villains." he answered which Supergirl took offense.

"Hey, I'm not a crybaby!" Supergirl retorts.

"Well you always cry when I met you, and you still cry now." Beast Boy replied with a smirk. "You haven't changed a bit, Kara."

Supergirl groans as she just pouts as she turns her eyes in a different direction.

"Anyway, mind if I crash here, dudes? I've been traveling so much I might faint." he told as he yawns and stretch his arms and legs out.

"Of course you can stay, but as long as you're with me, I'm going to introduce you to the rest of my friends, my cousins, Ma and Pa, and oh, Lightning and Metamorpho." Supergirl replied which Beast Boy look curious.

"Those two?" Beast Boy questioned. "You still know them?"

"Know them? They're apart of the Justice League." Supergirl answered as the grey skinned girl felt a small level of hate rise in the green guest before it was pushed aside.

'He appears to possibly know those two so maybe they did something for him to hate them?' Raven thought as she eyed the smiling teen.

_'Or maybe he hates them because they joined the JL? Maybe the JL rejected him?'_ Happy commented.

"I see." Beast Boy spoke as he puts a smile on his face. "Well then, if you ever see them, send my regards to those two knuckleheads."

_'Okay, are we the only one who thought that was kind of unsettling?'_ Brave spoke in Raven's mind as the empath decides to observe Beast Boy some more.

"Hey guys, check this out." Kid Devil told them as the Titans, and Beast Boy look at the screen and saw a breaking news bulletin.

"This is John DeGauvos reporting of an audio footage of a message of what appears to be for the world to listen, and he appears to be speaking in Swahili." John reports as the audio played as the translation pops up for viewers to read.

"Attention yote ya binadamu wa dunia hii. Kwa miaka tangu chembe mlipuko, metas walikuwa kuzaliwa. You binadamu na outcasted yao kutoka jamii na dini. Wale ambao ni metahumans wana haki sawa kama wewe binadamu kufanya, lakini badala yake unaweza kuona sisi kama Freaks. Fikiria hili ladha yako ya kwanza ya Pride, kuongoza kwa Alpha."_(TN:Attention all of the Humans of this Earth. For years since the particle explosion, metas were born. You humans have outcasted them from society and religion. Those who are metahumans have the same rights as you humans do, but instead you see us as freaks. Consider this your first taste of the Pride, lead by the Alpha.") _The audio finished as the Titans stood in shock of the message played.

"Whoa, what was that?" Kid Devil asked in shocked.

"Must be one of those activist groups or something." Beast Boy suggests in the idea, as he smirked inside that the message got delivered.

"This sounds serious." Red Robin points out "That message would be caught on by the Justice League. I'm going to have to contact Nightwing about this." He said as the third boy wonder went to the Ops center to contact his big brother.

"So, you guys have a guest room?" Beast Boy asked as he lay in the couch.

/

"The boss's message has been delivered." Gizmo states as the Hive-5 are in one of their hideouts.

"Good, now all we need is to contact our Cat Queen." Jinx said as Gizmo contacts their supervisor and one of a their Leader's top five agents, 'Cat Queen.'

"Ah, Pink Cat, my lieutenant. Is the message delivered for our leader?" Cat Queen asked as she purred.

"Yes, Cat Queen. Alpha's message has been delivered." Jinx reported over the monitor of the shadowy woman.

"Excellent, Pink Cat. Now be on stand by and wait for Alpha's orders. Understood?" Cat Queen orders her lieutenant.

"Yes, ma'am." Jinx confirmed as the transmission ends. "Alright, listen up! We're going to be on stand by until the boss's orders."

"Alright, the sooner the boss is finished with business, the sooner our Prides group up." Mammoth comments as he sits on the couch eating moldy pizza.

"I wonder what he's doing now?" Jinx questioned as she bit her bottom lip. _'I think I need a cold fucking shower.'_

"Probably seducing the Titans girls as we speak." Gizmo joked as the guys snicker and their leader frowned.

_'Jesus! What a manwhore!'_ Jinx thought to herself.

/

"You are going down, BB!" Supergirl cheered as she pressed down on the controls with such speeds that the green teen never stood a chance and his character was knocked out. "Yes!"

"That's cheating!" Beast Boy thinned.

"It's not cheating! It's skills!" Supergirl boasted.

"No way! Of course anybody can move their fingers like you can!" Beast Boy argued. "I challenge you to a different game! One where you can't cheat!"

"You're on!" Supergirl accepted as they start playing a different game while Starfire and Raven watch the two play the game.

"So, what do you think of the Beast Boy?" Starfire asked the empath in whisper.

"He's a bit of a slacker-type of person, but from the performance he pulled, clearly he's as powerful." Raven replied as she couldn't put her finger on it, but there's something about this Beast Boy that seems...off. "He's a strange one."

"Strange, indeed." Starfire replied as they saw Beast Boy swings his arms in victory as Supergirl stood in shock.

"Haha! I win!" Beast Boy boasted with a victorious grin.

"No...way." Supergirl muttered as she quietly curse in Kryptonian language.

"Such language was not necessary, young lady!" Best Boy mockingly scolds before he started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? You don't even know what I said?" Supergirl laughed with her friend.

"It's kind of obvious that you said something naughty..." Beast Boy replied in a teasing manner. "Like if I said basha. You'd know that I just cursed. You don't know what I said, but you know that I cursed."

"You say that word far too much." Supergirl smiled softly as she shook her head.

"No I don't." Beast Boy objected. "I could say that a lot more."

Supergirl look at the once green boy to an emerald teen as she brush her hair from her face. "Well, you won the game, so I guess-" it was then their Titans communicators starts to beep as well as Starfire and Raven's. "Looks like trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Beast Boy asked as Red Robin marches forward.

"The police founded a dead body of a STAR Labs employee at 505 Hilda Ave. We must hurry and investigate." Red Robin told them as the Titans followed.

"Need me to come? If not, I can just crash in this couch." Beast Boy asked as he slump on the couch care-free.

"You don't have to come, Beast Boy." Supergirl told him as she pats him on the head. "But that doesn't mean you can't be watched. I'm not taking any chances of you leaving."

"I'll watch over him." Raven told as her leader gave a nod. "He won't be getting out of my sight."

"Alright, that leaves me, Cy, Star, K.D., and Supergirl." Red Robin said as the four leaves as Raven stayed behind with a relaxed changeling.

/

The five Titans made it to Hilda Ave. as the police are seen investigating a dead body.

"What's the situation, chief?" Red Robin asked the chief of the police.

"Dr. Scolds, found without his head." the chief told him as Red Robin and the Titans saw the headless STAR Labs director with his head cut clean off like a knife cutting butter.

"Dear, Raos." Supergirl whispered in shocked "It must've been some swordsman to cut his head off."

"Anything you can tell us about him, chief?" Red Robin asked.

"Dr. Harvey Scolds was the new director of the STAR Labs branch in California after being transferred from New York." the chief explained as Red Robin observes the body.

"Look at this cut. What do you see?" Red Robin asked the Kryptonian.

Let me see." Supergirl said to herself as she used her superior vision to see a finer view of the wound. "Amazing."

"What is it?" Robin questioned.

"Whoever cut the doctor's head off must be a one in a million. He cut the head clean off with one precise cut. No ridges or imperfections in it." Supergirl noted.

"Someone capable of slicing heads off; could it be Deathstroke?" Kid Devil suggests.

"That man's off the grid for a year, whoever it was, must've been a good cutter." Red Robin complied as he looks for more clues of the murder.

/

"So, what's a pretty bird like you end up as a Titan? What's your story?" Beast Boy asked as he lay on the couch as Raven tries to read her book while containing her blush.

Raven sigh as she replied "Well, I was born in another dimension and have used my powers for the good of the city." She turns to him. "What about you?"

"Me? Well to tell you the truth I'm just a traveler." He replied as he cross his legs as he sits on the couch. "I don't do much of that heroic stuff, I just go and walk amongst the people and decide to travel the world, to see where should I go."

"And Jump City?" Raven raised a eye brow. "Why did you come here? I doubt it was in your current path of travel?"

"No it wasn't, but SG was here and I, in the end, decided to visit her." Beast Boy answered the blue haired girl. "You would have thought that I'd meet the new Teen Titans as well. Awesome, dude!"

"I'm not a dude." Raven growled. "After all this time why visit Supergirl?"

"I decided that enough time had passed." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Enough time? Did something happen?" Raven inquired from the greenette.

"I might have kissed her." Beast Boy responded which surprised the girl, not that she showed it.

"You kissed her?" Raven asked "So do you love her?"

Beast Boy sigh as he change into cat to stretch, and then change into his basic form "You can say that. I would've gone with her when I dropped her off to her cousin, but I just can't."

Before Raven could ask more, the main room door opens as Supergirl's head pops up in front of Beast Boy's face. "Heeeey, guy. What's up?" She asked.

"Doing fine." He replied "So how's work?"

"We discovered a headless body." She told him as she turns to Raven "Thank you Raven for watching over him." Supergirl thanked her with a sweet smile.

"Whatever." Raven dismissed as she walked away. "I'm going to read in my room."

"Bye, Raaaae!" Beast Boy called out.

"Don't you even dare." Raven threatened.

"Okay." Supergirl clasp her hands together as she smiles for her best friend. "Now, let's say that I call Kal-El and Con-El as well as Troia, Wonder Girl, Tempest, ooh, and Jericho! You remember Joey, right?"

"Of course I do, Kara." Beast Boy replied. "I mean, how can I forget about him?" _'Don't know how long I have to stay here.'_

"We can call them now. My cousins, I mean." Supergirl told him as she rushes towards the computer in order to contact her cousin. "You know, I've been telling everybody about you since I was brought in. I bet you'll be a hit with the ladies until then."

"Yeah." Garfield replied sheepishly as he stares into thought since now he has to tell Kara. "Um, I won't be staying long, you know."

"What! why?" Supergirl yelled as she almost dropped her communicator. "You just got here!"

"And I'll come back, I swear. But I can't live here; nor can I stay away from some certain people and spend all of my time with you." Beast Boy told the girl as he tried to calm her down. "Maybe next time I'm here, I can fight crime with you or something, but I can't stay forever, and I will always come back."

"What! Who are these people?" Supergirl yelled again.

"Just some people who would get jealous." Beast Boy whispered soothingly.

"Jealous? Why would they be jealous of me?" Supergirl asked him "Are there any exes that I should be of concern?" She asked as she place her hands on her hips.

"Not really." Beast Boy told her as he digs into his pocket. "Tell you what, let me give you this." He grabs her hand and place it in her hand.

The Kryptonian girl look what he gave her, as it was a sun medallion, with a written language that saids-

"Figlia del sole. It's Italian for 'daughter of the sun.'" He told her as Supergirl grasp it. "When I'm gone, you will think of me anytime and you'll know that I'll be back."

Kara look down as she grips the amulet. She looks at her friend as she told him "Well, then you better come back, and visit again."

"Promise." Beast Boy replied as he makes a bold move as he pecks Supergirl's lips and then whispers into her ear "Until we meet again." He then, disappeared in front of her, leaving a shell shocked Kryptonian girl.

"He did it, again!" She rants as she yells up the roof "You green jerk!"

/

Somewhere, at a dislocated area away from Jump City, a tall, voluptuous French woman with black bobcut hair, blue eyes, red lips, and wears a red jumpsuit with black gloves and boots, the elite officer Madame Rouge, and her Lieutenant, Shimmer, who grew up with a voluptuous body, with a red mohawk brushed to the left side of her face, green snake tattoo, purple eyes and black lips, black eye liner, and wears a black bikini top and wears leather short-shorts and black combat boots. She has some Australian tribe tattoos all over her slender stomach.

The two meet up with the Hive-5 along with Cheetah, a humanoid female half-cheetah, as well as a dark figure looking in as it appears to be the first elite officer, Deathstroke, and his Lieutenant/daughter, Ravager. Ravager grew up as a silver haired girl with a orange and black mask, gray and black armor, and gray gloves, pads, and boots with two katanas on her back.

"I take it your group did success, Cat Queen." Deathstroke comments.

"I see you've been doing some work yourself, Eagle Eye." Cheetah replied as she cross her arms "Now, where's our boss?"

"Right behind you, Cheetah." said a voice as the three generals and their lieutenants look and saw their leader.

He was a dark, looming figure in dark gray hooded man. He wore a gray coat with a hood over his golden mask that looks like a lion's. He has black shoulder pads with golden trims and golden arm guards, with black metal claws. He also wears nightly blue cargo pants with black knee high combat boots with knee guards. This figure is Alpha, leader of the Prides.

"Rouge, Shimmer, report on your mission in Russia." He orders them as he has his arms crossed behind his back.

"We have made a good agreement, but Vandal Savage wants to speak to you about our little project if he wants to make a partnership." Rouge informed him.

"He sends his regards for the cause." Shimmer states as she bows to her master.

"Excellent." Alpha said coolly. "Deathstroke, Ravager, how was the mission in Star City?"

"We've managed to get enough research and technology we've retrieved from it's STAR Labs branch." Deathstroke respond as he hands out a flash drive containing stuff that Alpha needs to see.

"We also learned that the metahuman experiments performed in that facility were funded from Gaultry Corporations." Ravager states as Alpha twitched underneath his mask.

"I see." he said coolly but on the inside he's feeling the rage. "What about Ice Queen and Jaws?"

"They're still infiltrating the Suicide Squad as their agents." Cheetah informs him as she confronts their leader as she circles his chest. "Also, Flora got caught in Arkham by the Batman, again. We're gonna need to free her from there."

"Was White Princess captured as well?" Alpha questioned as for some reason people besides himself and sometimes Flora forgot that she was even there, which is not a safe thing to do. "You didn't mention her."

"I didn't see any information on Princess so I guess she is alright." Cheetah replied as she felt the man's name relax slightly. "Just Flora."

"Then I and a small team will have to bust her out." Alpha commented as he felt a second finger on the other side of his chest.

"We miss you, Tiger." Jinx said as she rubs her face on Alpha's back.

"Miss you too, Jinx." Alpha told her as he place the palm of the girl's hand as he turns to Rouge. "Gonna need Snake Mouth, Blockhead, and Fear Factor for this mission to Gotham."

"I'll send them to Gotham once you get there. You'll meet them at the rendezvous point in Crime Alley there." Rouge told her pack leader as she wants to get in on the action as well.

"Also, a bit of a warning: Batman is super tense over there since Joker and Harley Quinn are running loose." Ravager told her leader. "You might need some extra package."

"Maybe Wolverine is free for the job?" Alpha commented.

"She's busy in Turkey, but I know someone who can take up the job." Ravager told him with a smile for her own.

"Alright, Falcon Eye, you will come as well." Alpha assigned as Ravager made a score gesture. "The rest will go back to our secret base. I'll assign different missions for all of you and keep up to date on the agendas." He then raise his fist in the air as his elite officers and their lieutenants, including the HIVE-5, followed. "To the Prides..."

"OF THE PRIDELANDS!" They shout as they bring their fists to their chest in salute.

**/**

**Well that was some reunion, was it? Now before you ask, they're using code names in order to cover their tracks in case they get heard from tracers, spies, or secret intelligence through their communications. So, can you figure out the code names for each member of the Prides? Find out later in the story.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	6. Breaking Out Flora

**I do not own the Teen Titans, Justice League, or anything else in the DC Universe.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 6: Busting Out Flora

The city known for it's massive crimes and it's bloody rivers. They say, he who first step foot on the grounds of Gotham, will be jacked, robbed, mugged, and stabbed by crooks in a short amount of time.

In Crime Alley where most of the criminal element resides, a green haired girl with pale skin, black eyes, red lips, and wears an orange corset leotard, purple collar, shoulder pads, sleeve gloves, leggings, and loincloth, a black top hat with goggles, and white socks with black heels. She is known as Duela Dent, or known as the Harlequin(Not to be confused with Harley Quinn) or the self proclaimed 'Joker's Daughter.' She is seen eating a loaf of bread that she stole from a bakery as she listens to "Sugar Town" by Zoe Deshemal with her headphones connected to her cellphone.

"Are you going to share that bread?" spoke the Magpie behind the Harlequin. She's a white haired, bobcut-styled woman wearing black shades, a shoulderless black feathered leotard and fishnet stockings with matching red gloves, belt, and boots.

"My bread!" Duela claims as she doesn't want to share. "Get your own!"

"I would, but Alpha will be here rescuing Flora." Magpie told her as Duela twitch as she smiles dreamly of their leader.

"Alpha's coming!?" Duela exclaimed with excitement, then horror. "He's coming, he's gonna learn how I failed to save Flora from Arkham."

"Pipe down and come on." Magpie told the insane girl as Duela followed. "He'll probably forgive you for your failures."

"Really?" Duela asked.

"Of course, he doesn't really tolerate failures, but hey, we'll break her out of there." Magpie replied as Duela looks confused again.

/

"Where isss he?" asked Copperhead, a woman with short blond hair, green mask showing her snake-like eyes, and wears a green scaly vest that has a V-shaped neckline, and tight sweatpants with bandages wrapped around her arms and feet. Next to her is Brick, a large white haired man with brick-like skin and wears black pants. And finally there's Phobia, a green cloaked woman in a black and green bodysuit with black gloves and high heeled boots. "Where'ssss the bossss?"

"Birdy said that he's supposed to meet us with Falcon Eye." Brick states as he leans on the wall of the warehouse.

"He better hurry, or I fear that the Batman will know about our whereabouts." Phobia states as she hears two footsteps as she sense the boss and his company are coming. "They're here."

Opening the door, Alpha makes his presence known as he and Ravager comes to confront the three. "I see you've all got the memo. Where's Birdy and White Princess? They're supposed to be here by now."

"They should be here sssshortly." Copperhead answered as she eyed the man who she hadn't seen in months. _'Was he this fucking hot before? It must been because I haven't seen him in months.'_ "Have patients."

"I do have patient! Flora should have been rescued when she was captures! Not allowed to rot in Arkham!" Alpha shouted as he ironically lost his patients and allowed his anger at the situation to show. "I'm sorry about that." He calmed himself down. "Lost my cool for a second."

"Sorry, A." Came the voice of Duela as everybody turned to see the two new arrivals; except the only man there.

"Sorry that we're late." Magpie apologized as she admired the figure of the man who saved her from a fate worse than death, that night in Arkham Asylum.

"Did you hear me, cutie?" Duela weakly asked as she stepped toward her lover, fear evident in her voice, eyes and body language.

"I heard." Alpha gruffed not looking at the villainess. "I want an explanation."

Duela looks down on the floor as she twirl her fingers. "Well, I met up with Flora as we were at GothCorps looking for the chemicals to mutate her plants for your plans." she told a she gulps. "Lucky for us, we didn't confronted the Batman, or the Red Hood. But we did run in with the Birds of Prey."

"The Birds of Prey?" Alpha repeats as Duela nods.

"She and I, no me and her," she corrected her grammar. "We fought them for the chemical formula. Katana's sword almost reach my head if not for my dodging. Flora was then knocked out by the Huntress and the Black Canary's loud scream as I escaped." she squealed as if she began to cry. "I have the formula, but I left my elite officer there, and I'm sorry!" she sobbed as she wipes her tears out.

Alpha looks at the teary eyed girl as he sigh. "You were in a bad situation, Duela. You usually act without thinking. You may have completed your mission, but you left your officer to get arrested."

"I know." Duela sobbed.

"I'll decide for your punishment later, for now we must focus on breaking Flora out of Arkham." Alpha states as he turns to his group. "Now, according to Ravager, Joker and Harley Quinn are loose and Batman will be focusing on them. But then again, there are his...partners."

"With those Bat-Brats running around Gotham, it will be hard to not get spotted by them once we get to Arkham." Brick states.

"Let me deal with them. I'm a master of fear and illusions after all." Phobia said as she volunteers to be a distraction for the sidekicks for her lover.

"Thank you, Phobia. Maybe capture one of them. I've been wanting to try something on one of these heroes." Alpha accepted the woman's plan. "Maybe the first Batgirl or this new Robin."

"I'll see what I can do, Alpha." Phobia nodded her head in compliance. "I will do thy will."

"Marvelous. Attack the old Gotham subway station, it's old and run down, it's the perfect place for their fears to be made into reality." Alpha ordered the woman who left after being dismissed. "The rest of you are going with me and we're going to free Flora from her prison. If by chance Batman shows up and he asks, let it slip that you are with the Injustice League."

"Yes, Alpha!" They all reply in unison.

"Let's see if my wit and skills can compare to the ever infamous Batman." Alpha darkly chuckled to himself as they all left the alley in different directions and different times to not arouse suspicions.

/

"Supergirl can I talk to you?" Red Robin asked as he sat next to her on the couch.

"What is it, Timmy?" Supergirl questioned as she played a video game.

Red Robin sigh as he doesn't know if he should tell her or not, so he began "You know the day we found Dr. Scold's headless body?"

"What about it?" Supergirl asked.

"I checked in some suspects on certain people without alibis, and one of the suspects is your friend." he told her as Supergirl stops her game after she heard her leader's accusations.

"W-what? What makes you think Beast Boy's a suspect?" she asked in shock.

"According to the forensic records, Dr. Scolds's murder took place around the time before Beast Boy showed up to stop the Hive-5. An hour and 10 minutes before he showed up back in your life." he explained as he nervously saw the Kryptonian's glare.

"T-there's no way Beast Boy would do that." Supergirl denied in defense. "How do we know it wasn't the Hive? Or someone else trying to frame him?"

"Why would they frame him?" Red Robin questioned.

"Look at him! He has green skin! Pointy ears and fangs! If I remember then he has claws!" Supergirl snapped at her leader. "Humans would do it simply on those characteristics alone! The HIVE-Five would do it because he is a hero and wanted him out of the way!"

"I don't know, Kara." Red Robin sighed as he ran his fingers through his short hair. "It all seems too much of a coincidence."

"You just let me worry about Beast Boy, and you worry about the real suspect or suspects." Supergirl growled as she clenched her fists and broke the controller in one twitch of her hand muscles. "You'll all learn to love him."

"You mean like you do." Red Robin stated as he walked away from the blond girl who blushed and narrowed her eyes.

"N-not like that!" she denied as she grumbles to herself. _'There's no way Garfield would kill someone for no reason.'_ she muttered as she decides to pick up the remote and watch the news showing her cousins, Superman and Superboy, fighting Parasite and Bizarro. "Go, Kal!"

/

Batman drove in his batmobile as he looks around for the Joker. Next to him is his fourth Robin, Damian Wayne, as riding next to them was Nightwing on his Night-cycle.

"Joker's around this part of town somewhere." Batman states as he looks at the tracker he placed on the madman.

"He and Quinzel are probably making plans to blow up Gotham, again." Robin comments in a bored tone.

"Tell me again why we're bringing the demon spawn along with us?" Nightwing asked through the ear piece.

"Would you rather want Jason to come?" Batman asked over his first ward's ear piece.

"Jaybird plus the demon spawn equals major disaster." Nightwing comments with a shrug. "And I'd prefer the aster, thank you very much."

Suddenly, Oracle's calling as she spoke. _"Trouble at the old Gotham subway station. Sending in Black Bat, Batgirl, and Red Hood down there to investigate."_

"What's the trouble, red?" Nightwing asked.

_"There seems to be some street thugs and hobos screaming for their lives from the old station."_ Oracle informed _"Either Scarecrow spread his fear gas, or one of Mad Hatter's drug trips."_

"Scarecrow's in Arkham, and Mad Hatter's still in the hospital after Todd shattered his kneecaps 3 months ago." Robin states as they made it to Joker's hideout.

"We'll go over there once we arrest the two clowns." Batman told as Oracle ends her call.

The three sneaks outside of the warehouse where Joker and Harley are in as they went in their separate ways. Batman looks down as he spots Harley bandaging her arm.

"I'm telling ya, Mistah J, there was a dog that jumped out of nowhere and bit me!" Harley rants as Joker counts his money.

"Yes, yes, Harley, dogs bite us all the time." Joker replied as he feels his rear in pain. "Just like Bud and Lou, not to mention the Bat's mangy mutt."

"And it's making me...itchy, hehe." Harley comments as she chuckled a little, then starts to laugh her lungs out.

"What's so funny, Harley?" Joker asked as he sees Harley falling down with fits of laughter, then it starts to sound more like a hyena's laughter, which makes the clown villain look confused. "Harley?"

Batman, Nightwing, and Robin are ready to jump, but then they saw something unusual happening to the jester girl. She kept laughing and laughing as her jester hat and outfit starts to rip and tore, as she starts to grow hind legs and claws as her face grew a snout, black nose and her teeth sharpened. She also grew spots and about resemble a hyena.

"Well, that's new." Joker states as Harley the hyena stares at the Joker hungrily "Now, now, Harley, you don't want to hurt your Mistah J, don't you?"

"Actually, I just to eat ya!" Harley Quinn shouts as she jumps towards the clown just as Batman, Nightwing, and Robin jumps down to stop the hyena hybrid from eating Joker.

"Well, never thought the day one of our rogues becomes werewolves." Nightwing states as he pulls his bo staff.

"She's a hyena, idiot." Robin states as he pulls out his birdarangs as his father brings out some discs.

/

At Arkham, a security guard is keeping watch as he looks after the inmates at the corridors of their prison. He checks in on each inmate to make sure they don't plan on escaping. So far, he's checked out Penguin, Two-Face, Bane, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, and Poison Ivy are still incarcerated in their personal cell.

_'I so don't want to be here right now.'_ Poison Ivy thought as she just sit on her chair, reading a book about the floral life while sitting on her chair. _'Wonder when will Duela will come? Hope she brings the boss.' _she thought dreamly as out of all the men she hates, there will always be one who she truly wants to be with.

_'Sometimes I wonder how I could have such feelings for a man, and a teenager at that but I we come together in sexual bliss and it all makes sense.'_ She felt her inner thighs start to heat up and she rubbed her thighs together. _'He better save me! And he better do it quickly!'_

/

"All of the inmates are in their cells and surprisingly behaving." The guard told his two co-workers who were drooling. "What the heck is wrong with yous twos?" _'Those bastards fell asleep on me!? And with their eyes open.' _"Creepy."

"I was thinking the same thing." A voice surprised him from behind. "You humans sure are a creepy species. And useless."

The man jumped around to see nobody was there. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

"Just me." The same voice yelled from behind and he once again jumped to see that he was alone and his heart was beating like a drum.

/

Ivy smiled to herself as she heard her lover's voice and started to make herself more presentable for him. "A lady must look her best."

/

Brick knocks out some guards as Magpie tranquilized them with her long nails. Copperhead sneak behind another guard as she bites his neck, as well as kicking them away as Alpha makes his way to Ivy's cell in the form of an ant.

/

Poison Ivy in her short red button loosed shirt followed by her green organic panties sits on her chair with her legs lay on the arm of her chair as she lay on the side of her chair, posing like she was in a playboy magazine with her hair covering half of her face. She heard a knock as she turns around and saw her expected guest coming for her.

"I thought you'd never come." Poison Ivy said as she sees him using his claw to cut out the bullet proof cell glass.

"Never leave one my my fellow metahumans behind bars." Alpha replied as he breaks the cell glass as Poison Ivy gets up from her seat and stood beside him. "You're too valuable to be placed here, Ivy." He told her as he checks her legs out and picks her up bridal style as Brick comes in and bust a hole for them to escape. "And I think freeing some of the metahumans here would be a good blessing, don't you think, Ivy?"

"Like who?" Ivy asked her lover.

"Mr. Freeze, Killer Croc, maybe even Bane. I know he isn't a meta but he could still be useful." Alpha suggested and the woman snarled at the name of the man who once froze a couple of her flowers. "Unless you are still angry with Freeze."

"It's fine." I've reassured the man who held her. "Free him. Hell free them all!" She exclaimed as she felt no fear with her leader around. "Where is Duela? Didn't that girl come to save me?"

"She is with Falcon Eye. Taking care of loose ends." Alpha informed as an alarm sounded. "That had better not be some damn prank or I swear."

"You know she can't help it." Ivy replied as she wanted to protect the girl under her command. "You'll just forgive her anyways."

"I guess you're right." Alpha shrugged.

Soon Alpha orders Brick, Copperhead, and Magpie to free the Gotham Rogues as their containment is broken. Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, Penguin, Man-Bat, and the other Rogues are freed from their prison.

"Who's the guy carrying Ivy?" Croc asked as he eyed on the masked man and have a feeling of instinct coming from him. _'He's got...that alpha aura around him.'_

"Who cares, I'm going to Black Mask's." Two-Face states as he runs off along with Riddler, Penguin, and Firefly.

"If anyone ask, tell them the Injustice League was here!" Brick shouts at the villains running.

"Those who are meta, follow me for an opportunity." Alpha told as he looks at Bane. "You may not be meta, but you'll be useful."

"Who are you, senior?" Bane inquired in curiosity.

"Someone who'll bring a new age to the world." Alpha answered as he escapes down the hole. "For those who decides to go on with your lives, say the Injustice League is responsible."

Marching towards Alpha are Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, Bane, Man-Bat Lady Clay and Clayface marches towards Alpha and Poison Ivy.

"You must be good if Ivy likes you." Lady Clay comments with a smile as she eyed on the masked man. _'Wonder who he is?'_

"I'm good for anything, but we gotta ask, do we get paid?" Mr. Freeze asked.

"You'll earn your pay, if you prove worthy of the cause." Alpha told them.

"What kind of cause are you talking about?" Croc asked.

"A revolution against humanity, for we are the Prides." Alpha told as he escapes through the hole with Poison Ivy, Brick, Magpie, and Copperhead as the villains look at each other wondering what's going on.

"This seems interesting." Lady Clay states as she joins the Prides in the escape hole.

"I'm joining, what about you guys?" Mr. Freeze asked his fellow villains.

"I'll check out later, for now I got some stuff to take care of." Bane states as he sees the guards coming as he grows his muscles to attack them.

"I'm gonna see what's up with this guy." Killer Croc states as he jumps in with Mr. Freeze, as Clayface is left with a shrug.

"I'm out of here." Clayface said as he ran down to the other side of the corridors.

/

"He freed Flora." Ravager states as she and Duela walks out of the security center of the Asylum. "We should meet him at the destination point."

"Woo-hoo! I hope he likes my prank on the guards!" Duela replied as she and Ravager ran out as they head out towards the exit to meet the group at the rendezvous point.

"Freeze!" One of the guards calls out as Ravager just shoot the guard in the kneecaps as he falls down.

"Wonder if Phobia is doing well then we were." Ravager muttered as she and Duela escape.

/

"Your fears are delicious." Phobia comments as she had Batgirl, Black Bat, and Red Hood down on the floor screaming in agony as they scream in pain when Phobia inserts their greatest fear.

"Stop it!" Red Hood shouts as Phobia chuckled when she feeds his fear of Joker killing him over and over again.

"I need to choose which one of you will be perfect for the boss." Phobia states as she hears an arrow almost hitting her on the head as she turns to see the Huntress. "You're not one of the Bat-Brats."

"No, but I don't appreciate someone who's picking on my friend's kids." Huntress replied holding her crossbows while aiming at Phobia.

"Hmm, then maybe you'll do just fine." Phobia states as she shoots an energy blast towards Huntress as the markswoman avoid the shots. Huntress keeps shooting some arrows towards the woman of fear, but then Phobia disappears, and then reappears behind her and press her hand behind the Italian heroine's head. "Sweet dreams." She whispered.

"What are...you..." Huntress said as she feels drowsy as she starts getting dizzy spells as she falls onto the ground.

Phobia smirk as she scoops up the Huntress and carries ear over the shoulder. She press her ear piece as she spoke. "Fear Factor to Falcon Eye, I have something for the King would like."

/

"What happened to her?" Nightwing asked as he, Batman, and Robin stares at the Harley Quinn tied up and knocked out as the Joker is cuffed and tied up.

"Isn't it obvious? Quinn turned into a real bitch." Robin told as he cross his arms.

"This Robin has a real potty mouth, Batsy." Joker states as he is clawed, injured, and bitten by his transformed sidekick.

Batman doesn't reply as he studied the new Harley Quinnn and noticed that her body started to change again; they all watched the then once semi normal human turned into a fare more humanoid looking hybrid, and she woke up with a blank look on her face but her eyes showed a sadness and longing.

"Master?" Quinn spoke some she looked around and whinned. "Must find Master." She stated as she struggled with her handcuffed.

"What the blue blazes are you talking about Harley, I'm right here?" Joker questioned as his once bright and happy sidekick/girlfriend/punching bag snapped her very powerful jaws at him.

"Silence human filth!" Quinn warned as a fierce growl released from her throat which unnerved Nightwing, but the others were quite fine but simply curious.

"You are human, Quinn." Batman stated as he wanted to see how the blond would react.

"Shut up, human! I'm better than any human could ever hope to be!" Quinn snapped.

"Harley's gone completely nuts." Robin states as the Hyena hybrid growls.

"SHUT UP, FILTHY YOUNGLING!" She growled "Harley Quinn is no more, Hyena Quinn is who I am!" She then breaks her binds and cuffs as she she laughs like what a hyena laughs. "The Master will triumph you all!" She declares as she stares at the Joker with a wild and hungry look.

The three skilled Gotham heroes charge at Hyena as she pushes them away. She knocks Nightwing and Batman towards the crates, as Robin was about to hit her head with a Bo staff, but the humanoid hyena kicks him towards his father.

"Harley, control yourself! You wouldn't hurt an unarmed man, would you?" Joker plead as his hyena sidekick pounced at him as she sinks her teeth to his neck, and twist the head sideways, killing the clown in an instant. She quickly flee from the scene to find her master.

"She was never that strong before." Nightwing groaned as he rubbed his ribs.

"She's not exactly human anymore!" Robin snapped in annoyance.

"She killed him." Batman commented in disbelief.

"Good. Now can we go to the subway and save those fools." Robin stood up and got into the Batmobile.

"Yeah I can't say I'll miss the Joker." Nightwing frowned and got onto his bike.

"Something big is going to happen." Batman told himself.

/

"What now?" Duela asked her lover.

"We wait." Alpha replied. "Phobia should be here soon and if my theory is correct then Harley Quinn should be here as well."

"What did you do?" Ivy demanded as she wanted to protect her friend and female love.

"I learned a new trick and wanted to test it. I was going to do it on one of the bat brats but then I saw Quinn." Alpha responded with a smirk.

"What did you do to Harley?" Ivy demands as she grits her teeth as she pulls the man she admires by the collar.

"See for yourself." Alpha told as he hears footsteps and jumping as he spots a hyena humanoid woman in tethered red and black clothes as she ran towards her master, as she stops herself.

"That's...Harley?" Ivy asked in shock and curiousness of the humanoid hyena.

"It's Hyena Quinn now, Red." Hyena Quinn replied as she licks her friend's face as well as her master's "Master gave me power, he help evolved me."

"Just some genetic modifications on her DNA." Alpha states as he sense Phobia coming out of the shadows carrying the Huntress. "Looks like Fear Factor is here, with guest."

"The Huntress?" Ivy noted as she blushed at her friend licking her face and even her tongue sloping into her mouth. "Harley, not now. Why is the Huntress here?"

"You remember how I was wanting to test my new trick on one of the bat brats but found Quinn instead? Well Fear Factor was supposed to deliver us one of them but I see she brought a bird instead." Alpha replied as he licked his lips. "What to make you?"

"I don't know what the Huntress's suppose to represent in the Birds of Prey. Catwoman for Cat, Black Canary for a bird, and Huntress...some other animal that hunts down their prey." Ravager states as Alpha thought out every predator on earth while rolling down Huntress's thigh high boot sleeve.

"How about a wolf? Huntress always seems to be the lone wolf type." Alpha states as he sees the Huntress starting to wake up.

"W-what?" Huntress muttered as she sees the villains and an unknown indivitual in front of her. "Ivy, Magpie? What's going on here!?"

"Hello, Huntress." Alpha spoke as he leans closer to her as his fangs sinks into her thighs.

The Huntress saw the man's mouth on her thigh and she bristles in rage as she struggled to kill the man but found that his grip was much too strong. Or maybe she was growing weaker? She couldn't tell, but she did know that she was going to beat that man's bones when she gets free; possibly even his friend's bones as well.

"Grr, get your teeth out of my thigh, you perv!" Huntress barks as she can feel the man's tongue licking her thigh. She tries to pull it away, but she can feel his fingers circling around the back of her leg and pulling the end of her thigh high boot down a bit as he rubs her bare thigh.

Alpha release his teeth from the Huntress's thigh as Huntress winces as she sees the teeth marks bleeding from her leg.

"Now you're one of my mates of the Prides." Alpha told as he sees Huntress glaring at him.

"What did you do to me?" She demands as her fangs starts grew.

"I've modified your DNA, Huntress." Alpha states as he sees her fangs as well as her ears. "You see, like Harley, you'll be one of the few humans who'll experience in being a Beastling. Half-human, half-animal, or in this case, like a werewolf of different animals."

"What?" Huntress snarled as she sees claws grew from her gloves as well as fur growing all over her arms and legs, as well as the tail growing from her lower back. "Aaaaaooooooooooooohhhhh!" She howled as she transforms into a black furred humanoid wolf woman hybrid, with wolf ears, small black snout, as well as the black fur paws on her arms and legs.

The once human woman groaned as her new found instincts demanded that she gave herself over to the man who made her better, but the part of her that was still the Huntress put up a weak struggle against that. _'No. Must fight in!'_ She thought as she found herself on her knees in front of the man and she rubbed her head against his outer thigh. _'This...this feels good!? Feels right.'_

"How do you feel... Wolftress?" Alpha asked the woman.

"Amazing, Master." Wolftress answered as she felt perfectly content being on her knees for her master, her alpha.

"Why are you two so different?" Alpha asked Quinn.

"I don't know, Master. I thought I had paws before. Now I have fingers." Quinn replied as she looked at her hands in confusion before touching her mouth. "I remember having more of a snout."

"Interesting." Alpha told himself.

"Incredible, they've transformed into a mix of what Cheetah looks like, and those anime cat girls the Hive-5 watches." Ravager states as she observes Wolftress and Hyena Quinn.

"That's just weird." Duela ironically comments.

"Wolftress, Hyena Quinn." Alpha spoke as the two hybrids look at their master "Do you swore allegiance to me?"

"Yes, master! Better than working for Mistah J." Hyena Quinn replied as she smiles wildly.

"W-w-we swore allegiance." Wolftress stammers as she can't help but accept her new fate. _'This is...my new life now.'_

"Good, now we must head for our base." Alpha states as he and the others hide somewhere where they won't be spotted.

/

Hours later, Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Oracle look at the resting faces of Cassie, Stephanie, and Jason lay on their beds looking calm after they've experienced their worst nightmares. Only Jason woke up as he eats the chicken noodle soup Alfred provided him with.

"Thanks, Al." Jason thanked the butler as he eats his soup.

"Jason, can you tell us what happened at the sub station?" Batman inquired his second ward.

"That bitch!" Jason growled as his whole body shook in anger. "I don't remember." He lied as he didn't want to sacrifice his pride. "Might want to ask the others."

"Fine then." Bruce replied as he walked out of the room.

"What happened, J-Bird?" Dick asked as he wanted to protect his family.

"Fuck off." Jason replied.

"It's okay Jay, this is a safe place." Dick assured. "Did the person touch you in a no no spot?"

"Fuck you!" Jason yelled in irritation. "I wasn't molested!"

"Are you sure?" Dick inquired. "Sometimes people block those memories away."

"My nightmare!" Jason screamed as he had enough of his older brother. "I relieved my one and only nightmare!"

"I'm sorry to hear that Jason." Dick whispered.

Just fucking leave!" Jason demanded.

"Fine." Dick left the medic wing, closed the door and walked down the hall to his adopted father. "It was Phobia. She made them live their nightmares until they couldn't take it anymore." He walked away.

Bruce smirked to himself. _'Leave it to Dick to make Jason talk.'_

"There's also the matter of the break in and out at Arkham." Barbara states as she pulls up the screen on her laptop of the news showing the Arkham break in. "Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, Bane, Lady Clay, and Poison Ivy escaped from prison. Riddler was the only one who got captured by the guards, stating that the Injustice League broke into Arkham an attempt to free Poison Ivy."

"Ivy? Why her?" Bruce asked as he remembered the Birds of Prey putting her away last week.

"Who knows." Barbara replied as she gets a call from Black Canary as she answers "This is the Oracle speaking."

"Barb, have you contacted Huntress? She hadn't answered her calls." Canary replied to her friend with worry.

"Huntress isn't answering her communicator?" Barbara repeated in confusion.

"Communicator? We found one on the ground in the subway. But it was destroyed, most likely crushed beneath a foot." Dick stated which worried the red head.

"Then somebody must have taken Huntress. She wouldn't just leave her communicator on the ground and she would have gotten in contact with us by now." Barbara replied as she rubbed her chin. "I'll organize a manhunt and start searching through any cameras in the vicinity of the old subway."

"I can go back out. No need for any of the kids to get involved in this." Dick stated as he walked away.

"Good luck!" Barbara called out as she kept her jealousy at the Italian woman hidden. _'Does Dick even notice me anymore?'_

_'Harley's formation, Arkham's break in, Huntress's kidnappings? This is too farfetched for even the Injustice League.'_ Bruce thought as he is now wrapped around the mystery. "Contact Waller."

"Okay." Barbara replied as she taps in the keyboards as a video image of Amanda Waller appears.

"What do you want, Wayne?" Waller asked as she already knew who's calling her.

"Do you know anything about the break in at Arkham and Poison Ivy's escape?" Batman asked the woman, remembering Poison Ivy was a member of the Suicide Squad at one time.

"No, my Suicide Squad had nothing to do with the break in of Arkham Asylum." Waller replied as the dark knight knows she's telling the truth. "Even if I had Ivy, she's not in my control anymore. I hear it was the Injustice League."

"Could be, or could be not." Batman replied sternly. "Thank you for your time, Waller."

"Just remember to not call me during paperwork." Waller told as she hangs up.

_'Something's strange is going on around here.'_ Batman thought in suspicion as he went to his study. _'Gonna need to call the League.'_

/

"Mmm, it's so nice to be back here in the base." Poison Ivy moans as she lay on the couch flipping channels while scratching Hyena Quinn's head. "Don't you agree, Harlena?" she asked giving the hybrid girl a nickname.

"Yep!" Harley replied as she spots Wolftress coming out of the room wearing her purple huntress leotard without her gloves and boots, only barefooted and barearmed as she still has her crossbow and arrows with her. "How are ya adjusting, Wolftress?" she asked her fellow Beastling.

"Well I went through my second formation and now I look more humanoid." Wolftress states as she looks at her claws on her fingers, as well as the claws on her toes and her tail. "I feel like I don't need heels anymore."

"That's the point, sister." Cheetah comments as she swung her arm around Wolftress's shoulder. "Now, you're one of the Prides now."

"Prides?" Woltress questions as she spots the green skinned man coming out of the room shirtless, revealing his scars, tattoos, and his neutral look on his face. _'Green, but muscular, and a handsome guy.'_ Wolftress thought as she sees him walking towards her.

"Hello, Wolftress, I see you've gotten used to your second transformation." he states as he look at her in the eyes. "How's your thigh going? Healed pretty quick, don't you think?" he asked as the wolf humanoid feels like pouncing on him and make love to him.

"I-It's f-fine." Wolftress replied as she licked her lips. "It's just really hot in here." She rubbed her thighs together.

"Yeah! I'm hot too!" Quinn added as she was on her eyes before her master. "Can we turn the AC on or something?

"AC won't help you." Alpha chuckled as he ran his hands through the women's hair. "But I know what will."

"Do it." Wolftress whimpered in distress. "Both of us."

"Yeah." Hyena agreed as she had to stop herself from panting; same went for the wolf hybrid. "Both of us." She put her hands on her master's thigh and licked him.

"Ladies I'll be busy for an hour or two." Alpha told everybody as they only grunt, except for Ivy who was jealous and was wanting some of her lover but she could wait.

/

"They broke everybody out of Arkham?" Red Robin asked his mentor in shock.

"Yes." Batman gruffed.

"I can't believe that the Injustice League would do that, and they wanted Ivy you say?" Red Robin replied.

"Yes." Batman monotone.

"That seems kind of odd. She isn't League matterial; she only cares about the environment and the other villains would just get in her way." Red Robin stated in deep thought. "Hey have you looked at that sample I sent you?" He asked.

"Yes. The cut is the cleanest that I have ever seen besides Deathstroke." Batman answered his old partner.

"Deathstroke? Could he be doing this?" Red Robin questioned in concern.

"I highly doubt it. But just in case check the high end hotels for anybody that seemed just too quite." Batman told the Titan.

"Alright, I'll check on that." Red Robin replied.

"One more thing, it seems that Huntress is captured by Phobia." Batman also informs. "If you have any information about her whereabouts, let me know."

"Alright." Red Robin replied as he cuts the feedback on the communicator as he noticed Supergirl and Cyborg coming in the common room.

"Hey Timmy, me and Cy are gonna borrow the tv for Smash Monkeys, wanna be our third player?" Supergirl asked him.

"Wish I could, but right now we have two situations." Red Robin told the two.

"What kind of situation?" Cyborg asked in concern.

"The Injustice League have broke Poison Ivy in jail, and Huntress is believed to be kidnapped." Red Robin explained.

"What? Who would take Helena?" Supergirl asked in concern.

"Phobia." Red Robin answered.

"Phobia? But isn't she some second rate hack?" Supergirl asked in confusion. "How did she do that?"

"I'm not sure. But we need to keep our eyes open." Red Robin told the two.

"Got it, Red!" Cyborg replied as he jumped onto the couch. "Now let's play some video games!"

"Sweet idea, Cy!" Supergirl jumped onto the couch and picked up the other controller.

/

"After all these years and still no sign of that freak!" Terra growled as she smashed a smaller rock into a bigger rock and destroyed both.

The Markovian girl is traveling on a crater in the desert of Arizona as she is different from before. She was still slim figured, and wears a brown shirt and shorts costume, with a yellow 'T' on her chest, and wears brown fingerless gloves and beige hiker boots. She also sports a pair of goggles.

"Once I find that bastard, he's going to be crushed under my wrath." Terra growled as she heads down to a city a couple of miles head by.

**/**

**End of chapter! And I have to say, I bet no one expected Phobia and Brick to be part of the Prides. Given that this chapter is full of surprises, Alpha has now the ability to genetically modify a person's DNA to not only diseases, but can turn them into humanoid animals of his choosing. Now the Huntress is now the Wolftress as Harley Quinn is now Hyena Quinn. So basically, they're furries now.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVEW!**


	7. The Extremes

**I do not own the Teen Titans, Justice League, or anything else in the DC Universe.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 7: The Extremes

It has been a week since Huntress's disappearance, as the Batclan and the Justice League have search for her whereabouts. So far, no luck as they grew worry for their friend. They even start to suspect that the Injustice League maybe behind the kidnapping, or if Phobia's involved with the Brotherhood of Evil.

It was then a call for all the chairmen of the Justice League meat up at the Watchtower. The chairmen is consist of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern(Kyle Rayner), Flash(Wally West), Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Captain Atom.

"Alright, the Huntress is missing in action. The main suspect is Phobia." Batman states as Phobia's image shows up on the visual hologram. "Did anyone have any information about her?"

"She's a former agent of the Brotherhood of Evil." Captain Atom replied reading the files on her. "According to the Brain who's currently incarcerated, she and Madame Rouge defected the Brotherhood for unknown reasons."

"So that narrows it down to the Injustice League." Green Arrow comments. "Just why would they need Helena for?"

"Who knows. But Phobia has never shown to be in league with the Injustice League before." Batman states as he has a gut feeling.

"Is it possible that she's using Huntress as an offering for membership?" Wonder Woman asked in fear in her heart.

"Then we will confront the Injustice League about it." Superman answered "No one takes one of our own."

"Where ever Helena is, I hope she's alright." Black Canary said as Green Arrow pat her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find her, Tweety." Arrow told her as the klaxon alarm sets off.

It was then Mr. Terrific's face pops up on the screen informing "Attention all Leaugers, ten STAR Lab facilities from different branches have suffered major bombings. All locations are in New York City, Gotham Coty, Star City, Chicago, Metropolis, Seattle, Washington, DC, Coast City, and Central City."

"Bombings?" Wonder Woman questions.

"It could either be a terrorist attack, or some super villain's scheme." Captain Atom comments as the chairmen gets up from their seats "Let's move out, people!"

"Batman." Martian spoke to the dark knight. "Do you have a bad feeling as well since Poison Ivy's escape and Huntress's disappearance?"

"There's a connection to this, but what?" Batman replied to the alien. "It just doesn't add up." suddenly, the CNN news broadcasting pops up as it shows a video message.

"Ten STAR Labs destroyed in this state." spoke a shadowy figure using a voice changer. "No more will our metahuman brothers and sisters will be used to be experimented on by scientists. This is a new world order, to all humanity whom shall submit to the Prides."

"Prides?" Superman repeated.

"It's him. Alpha." Batman narrowed his eyes.

"This is a shock. A metahuman that hates humans." Green Arrow sarcastically replied as he rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Black Camary questioned her boyfriend.

"Not all metas are like you pretty bird; some can't blend into normal society, so they become hated and have to leave their homes and friends and family. Some are even killed for it." Green Arrow stated as he folded his arms over his chest.

"That is true. When that green boy dropped Kara off a group of men were going to kill them. They even called them freaks for it." Superman sighed.

"Speaking of that Donna told me that he showed up in Jump City. That green child calls himself Beast Boy." Wonder Woman announced.

"Beast Boy? But why didn't Kara told me that before?" Superman asked.

"Most likely distracted from playing video games." Batman deadpans as he glares at the image of the shadowy figure "Besides the point, we need to find this Alpha." he said as the Leaguers went to the zeta portals to go to the different STAR Labs and save the survivors of the branches.

/

"Did anyone just saw that?" Lex Luthor asked as he's with the other members of the Injustice League whom all witness this event from the television screen. "This guy seems professional, and whoever he is must be some extremist."

"So what? He's probably just some other villain with a big plan and agenda in his hands, and will be foiled by the Justice League." Mirror Master dismisses.

"If you're thinking of recruiting him Luthor, I don't think he'll accept." Gorilla Grodd states as he already and secretly knew who this Alpha is. _'So you have shown yourself, Logan.'_

"Of course, this Alpha person hates humans." Luthor states as he has his arms behind his back. "And I bet he's the one responsible for pinning the blame on us for the Arkham break out."

"That's just evil to pin the crime on us! Even for us unforgiving saps!" cried out Toyman with anger.

"Hmm, but you know, I can be persuasive if given the right amount of words." Luthor said as he stroke his chin. "If I can convince him and his Prides group to be our allies, then I'll have full in control over him."

"Me don't like Luthor's plan that much." Bizarro comments the opposite of what he said.

"You're wasting your breath, Luthor. He won't be persuaded so easily. Not that I know, of course." Grodd comments.

"When did you meet him?" Lex asked as he took the obvious bait.

"Oh that? Well if you must know; it was years ago in Central City." Grodd answered with a shrug but in his head he was smiling like a fiend.

"What is he like?" Golden Glider and Fatality asked at the same time.

"Oh he's an interesting young man. Met him when I was escaping from the troublesome speedsters." Grodd starts "He was about 16 when I met him. He offered me to join his cause, but I humbly told him that I have my own goals, and he's okay with that." he then drinks his wine as he continued. "His powers are quite interesting and unique, in fact I believe that he's responsible for the murder of that king from Makovia."

"What kind of powers does he have?" Luthor asked in curiousity.

"Hehe, I'd stay far away from him, Luthor. That boy has some darkness in his eyes when I saw them. Those eyes were like something of an alpha pack, which he radiates of. If he manage to touch you, or simply a tap on a shoulder, you'll instantly drop dead."

The whole villains look nervous as Captain Cold speaks "He sounds like someone worst than Prometheus."

"That's because he's filled with the most darkness of all." Grodd told as he place his drink down. "Hatred."

/

Amanda Waller stood as she faces the members of the Suicide Squad. Killer Frost, King Shark, Captain Boomerang, Bronze Tiger, Catman, and Vixen, whom joined the Squad after one moment where her animal instincts killed a Jamacian drug lord. Unknown to Waller, there are two double agents in the squad.

"Alright Squad, listen up." Waller orders as she shows them the video of Alpha giving his speech. "This is the new terrorist responsible for the bombings of many STAR Labs branch facilities at the same time. Your jobs are to find if there are other terrorist members and if you find one, torture them for information."

"Wouldn't the suspected terrorist just run off?" Frost asked as in her mind she's smirking. Being a spy along side with her lieutenant King Shark is perfect for the two. Waller will never suspect it, but both Alpha and Deathstroke have disabled and took out the microscopic bombs implanted in the back of their necks and brains. Deathstroke made it sure to fool Waller with a decoy chip so their locations will be put falsely. Whenever Frost is out, she always meets up with Alpha, as they both always share passionate nights of sex together. The reason he sends them to spy on the Suicide Squad was to keep Waller off track, discover not so friendly and inhumane secrets, and find potential Prides, and who wouldn't be more potential members would be Vixen.

"If that's so, I want you all to find them." Waller instructs them. "Find those suspects, or better yet, find the evidence on the bombs. Once the Justice League leaves out of your sight."

"Whatever." Frost replied as she examined her nails.

"When do we leave?" King Shark questioned.

"Now." Waller walks out of the room and the doors closed before a knock out gas filled the room.

/

Wolftress yawned as she stretched her legs and curcled up against the hard and warm green body that several other women were doing the same. She opened her eyes and looked at her master's closed eyes and smiled as she never felt so happy and she had never been so satisfied before in her whole life.

"Was I never happy like this before?" Wolftress asked herself as she smiled to herself.

"Enjoyed it, didn't you?" Cheetah asked as she smiled at the wolf humanoid at the other side of the large bed.

"Yes." Wolftress replied as she looks happy. "Don't you ever miss being...human, sometimes?"

"Hmm, sometimes you miss being human." Cheetah states as she rest onto Alpha's chest. "But humanity rejects you due to your appearance. Alpha states that humans will never accept you, no matter if you're powerful or human like."

Wolftress thought up of the feline humanoid's words as she nodded her head "That makes sense. But what about the good humans who never showed prejudice?"

"Then Alpha will reward them by making them one of us." Cheetah yawned into her lover's chest. "You may even be with your friends again. The metas and the soon to be animal human hybrids."

"So he'll just turn them all into things like me and Quinn?" Wolftress questioned.

"Only if they are human." Alpha's voice startled them. "Metas, magical creatures and aliens are safe if they stay out of my way, but humans have no place in our new world."

"So you won't kill the bat girls?" Wolftress asked in concern.

"No. I was wanting to get my hands on the first Batgirl and convert her. I can get her to walk again." Alpha stretched his arms and back. "Sure its a theory but I have faith."

"Maybe I can help?" Wolftress replied fo her master.

"You are friends and ally of the Bat-clan after all." Alpha told her. "You'll be assigned under Cheetah's wing and your code name will be "Moon Howler." The next time we go to Gotham, I'll set up a plan to bring the first Batgirl and convert her into a Beastling. But that'll be another time, my dear." he said as he rubs Wolftress's leg.

"Why's that?" Wolftress asked as she's swoon by the Alpha's touch.

"Because in three days, I'm meeting up with one of my trade partners." he replied as his hand reach to Wolftress's thigh. "I'll be on a trip to Bailya for the weapon I assigned "Brainstorm" to help create."

"What kind of weapon?" Wolftress asked as she blush from her master's touch.

"Something that'll show the world what we Prides are capable of." he answered with a smirk of his own.

/

Maxwell Lord stood facing the CEO of GaultryCorps, Nicolai Gaultry. Maxwell is a government sponsor of the Republican party as he confronts Gaultry for a project.

"As you see, Gaultry, the terrorist attacks were caused by Metahuman terrorists, as you already know." Maxwell told the CEO. "I have a plan in respond of the attacks and find each and every potentially dangerous Metahumans. Operation: O.M.A.C." he hands Gaultry the files as the CEO looks over them.

"This seems like good blue prints, Max." Gaultry comments. "We should do something about this terrorist organization and these OMACs will be perfect to hunt down those freaks."

"Yes. Checkmate may have rejected the idea, but with your resources, we can manufacture them." Maxwell replied as he grins.

However, their conversation was heard by an employee, who is actually Gemini under the disguise as Jenny Diaz. _'Alpha will not like this one bit. I'll make sure the OMACs don't exist.'_

/

Later on, Batman was in his Batcave as he was working on his computer and he inserted several equations and mathematics in. "When this is done I will be able to track every metahuman on the planet, including this Alpha."

"Are you sure such a thing is wise, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked his once ward.

"No, but it is necessary." Batman replied as his eyes never left the screen.

**/**

**Short chapter, I know, but it gives in some exposition and a lot of reaction. Also explained a bit for Alpha's powers that he can only change the humans into Beastlings, so sorry that all hopes to see Zatanna as a rabbit girl and Black Canary as a bird woman, or Supergirl as a cat girl. But unless Alpha can be that cruel.**

**Anyway, here as some sneak peeks for upcoming chapters:**

/

Aquaman wipes the blood from his mouth after receiving a punch from the masked terrorist intruding his kingdom.

"I can't believe it, you've manage to make me spit blood." the King of Atlantis comments.

"Outrageous, isn't it?" Alpha replied as he smirks underneath his mask.

/

Watching the ruins of the crime ridden city, Supergirl looks in shock as she sees the carnage of Bludhäven.

"All of those people...killed each other." Supergirl whispered as Alpha stood behind her.

/

"No...it can't be." Gaultry whispered as he sees the true identity of Alpha, with his members of the Prides stood with their guns pointing at the CEO.

"Hello, uncle." Alpha spoke as he smirks as he unleash his claws. "Do you miss your nephew."

/

"Not only is your Brother Eye satellite hacked by Maxwell, it's now in the hands of Alpha!" Green Arrow barks at the dark knight as he punches him. "We're screwed!"

/

"What happened to you that made you like this?" Lois Lane asked as she along with the other workers of the Daily Planet are held hostage by the Prides. "Parents abandon you? Abusive relative? Well, give me a hint."

"You're testing my patients, Ms. Lane." Alpha states as he urge himself to turn her into a Beastling.

/

"Garfield, you will be stopped!" Supergirl declares as she charges towards her old friend.

"I know you can't really hurt me, Kara." Alpha respond as he dodge the punch quickly.

"If it means stopping you, then I must." Supergirl told as she charges towards her former friend.

**/**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	8. Doomed from the Start

**This story is now rated M for lemons and too hot for T rating scenes. I do not own BB, or anything else from DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 8: Doomed from the Start.

Riding on a private jet to Bialya, Alpha sits as he wore his disguised: a tanned man with black hair, blue eyes, and wears a black suit as accompanying him was Rose, Jinx, Poison Ivy, and Gizmo. Rose was wearing a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts. Jinx, going by Janet Xavier, wears her hair blond, has blue eyes, peach skin, and wears a pink short dress. Pamela Isely is seen wearing a long green dress, and Mikron is seen wearing a Hawaiian shirt and blue pants as he is seen watching cartoons on the TV screen.

"2 hours until flight." spoke a Slade-Bot piloting the jet.

"Man, I can't wait that long." Gizmo whined impatiently.

"Shut it, pipsqueak." Rose told the pint size genius. "We got until 2 hours, so do something out of boredom."

"Fine." Gizmo muttered as he change the channel as it shows the news.

"In recent news, the Doom Patrol are responding on a threat in Bialya, as Elasti-Girl, the recent leader of the Doom Patrol since her late husband Mento, is responding this with her team to stop that threat." Cat Grant told as it shows an image of a brown haired giant woman wearing red and white shirt and skirt uniform. Along her was a golden robotic man, a bandaged man, a chocolate skinned girl in a yellow and black striped shirt, black skin tight pants and boots with wings, and a blue hooded black man carrying a trumpet.

Alpha watched this as he smirk when he saw the widow leader. It was three hears ago that he have met the Doom Patrol, back when Mento was leader as they've met at a metahuman segregation camp. _'I felt sorry for killing her husband. But he saw through to my intentions so he has to go.' _he thought darkly. _'Telepaths are such a pain in the ass.'_

"What do we do now that the Doom Patrol is there?" Rose asked him as Alpha thinks over.

"We should meet up with Queen Bee to see the progress of the project." Alpha told her. "Later on, we shall meet this Doom Patrol, especially Elasti-Girl."

"Why, you want thunder thighs to join us?" Jinx asked as she smirks. "Gonna use those teeth of yours to sink into her thighs?"

"Jinx, please." Pamela scolds the blond. "There is a child present."

"Screw you, crud muncher!" Gizmo yelled in defiance at the insult thrown his way by the green woman.

"Watch your tongue child! Before I turn you into mulch!" Ivy threatened and the midget backed down in fear. "Little bitch."

_'Stupid cunt.'_ Gizmo sneered in his head as he didn't want the woman to hear him.

"Will you two stop acting like children." Alpha mumbled to the two. "Giz, you are seventeen and Ivy you are thirty-two. Please act like it." He chastised the two as he rubbed his eyes.

"Whatever." Gizmo turned back to his cartoons.

"Fine." Ivy dryly replied as she twirled her finger in her hair.

Alpha then hears a phone ringing as he picks it up and answers. "Hello?"

"Zodiac to King." said a soft voice over the line. "I have some news about GaultryCorps's little project."

Alpha knew that this was one of his spies, Gemini, as he respond. "Proceed, Zodiac."

/

A woman with long brown hair, blue eyes, and wears her Doom Patrol uniform with a short skirt walks along with her teammates, Robotman, Negative Man, Bumble Bee, and Herald are seen through the desert of Bialya as they saw the palace of the Queen Bee.

"According to our resources, the senator of Qurac, Ajeet Konda, was meeting with the queen and have not been seen since." Elasti-Girl states. "Rumors said that there was a man with an exposed brain on his head is seen in the palace, and wears a purple robe."

"Psimon." Bumble Bee said recognizing the villain's subscription. "Young Justice did a mission there weeks ago and on their reports was that Psimon was there."

"What do you think Psimon was there for?" Herald asked.

"Whatever it is, we have to stop him and that Queen tyrant." Robotman replied as he pound his fist.

"But Queen Bee has diplomatic immunity." Negative Man points out in monotone.

"Well team, we have to break in the palace in secret." Elasti-Girl told as she leads the Doom Patrol to find a way through the palace.

/

Drinking her honey flavored tea, a beautiful Indian woman with long ebony hair, golden tiara with a bee symbol. and wears a silk revealing dress with black leggings is enjoying her tea in her bedchamber as one of her servants came into her private quarters.

"My queen, your trade partner is here." the servant told her.

_'Alpha.' _Queen Bee thought as she stops drinking her tea as she orders. "invite him into my bedchamber."

"Yes, my queen." The servant bowed before leaving the room and the woman smiled bright before getting into her side on her bed and quickly grabbing a small vine of grapes she had beside her on the bed and placed it in front of her mouth. _'Make things interesting.'_

A minute later the servant opened the door and ushered the masked man in before leaving once again as he closed the door.

"Alpha... it has been too long." Queen Bee stated as she seductively ate a grape as she plucked it off with her tongue. "You are early. Not that I mind."

"I didn't want to keep you waiting." Aplna bowed to the woman before standing up straight. "May I have a seat?" He motions to the bed.

"Of course my dear." The Queen patted on the bed by her body. "Take a load off."

Alpha got the message as he sits on the bed next to the Bialyian Queen. "Take that clothing off if you feel hot, Alpha." Queen Bee told him. Even though her pheromones doesn't work on the leader of the Prides, but she didn't need to effect him.

She watch as Alpha takes his shirt off revealing his muscular green back with scar on it as he lay next to the Queen. "I see that you still ruled the country." he comments.

"Diplomatic Immunity is very useful." The Queen states as she smiled.

"If I want to rule a country, I'd say either the US, Caribbean Islands, Kenya, or Egypt." Alpha states as he held the Queen's chin up as his lips touches hers.

"Why those countries?" She asked as she breathed in the man scent.

"Those reasons are my own." Alpha smirked as he ran his fingers down the woman's spine.

"Oooooh, if it were up to me, I would make you my king." Queen Bee moans as she feels his fingers circling her back.

"Now, lets get to business, my Queen." Alpha told her. "How is the project I have for Psimon to work on it here?"

"I'll show you the results...for thirty more minutes." The Queen whispered softly.

"Are you aware that the Doom Patrol are coming to invade the palace?" he asked her.

"I know, that's why I've sent out my hornet troopers to "sting" them." she replied as she smiles evilly. "They won't get past inside the palace."

"So how am I gonna determine the project works?" Alpha asked as the Queen grabs a remote from behind as she turns on her large royal flatscreen to put on a channel showing four frightened Bialya civilians inside a white room.

"Psimon, spread Project K on the subjects." Queen Bee orders through the intercom microphone.

Alpha watch the screen as it shows a puff of smoke spreading through the vents of the room where the Bialya citizens were. He soon realizes that the scared and confused civilians were used as test subjects as they inhale the gas. They started coughing, as they then saw each other and the next thing Alpha knew, they were attacking and killing each other.

"Perfect." Alpha comments as the Queen lifts her leg up on top of his stomach as Alpha rubs her leg. "Project K is a success."

The Queen sighed as the hand went further up her leg. "If you start something then you better finish it." She warned.

"I can do that." Alpha growled as he jumped and straddles the woman while holding her wrists above her head and kissing her with a passion.

The Queen kissed the man above her with a even intense passion as she allowed herself to be dominated by the green man before she can make a move to get herself on top. The meta terrorist brought his right hand away and ran it down the woman's body as his left held both woman's wrist; the green hand stopped at the woman's met sensitive area between her legs and she broke from the kiss with a gasp of surprise and arousal.

"Fourplay or just go straight for it?" Alpha questioned as he rubbed the woman's sex.

"Give it to me." Bee whimpered in longing. "No messing around, just fast and hard. Right here, right now."

"Then you better strip out of those clothes." Alpha ordered and the Queen complied without a second thought.

As Alpha release her wrist, the Bialya Queen slips her silk clothing and black leggings as she reveals herself topless D-cups. She took off of her leggings revealing her creamy smooth legs and lovely feet. Alpha looks at her body as he looks at her shaved womanhood. He loosens his pants as he appears in his naked form. The Queen is satisfied at the sight of his long and hard member as he inserts it into her womanhood.

"Oooh, yes." Queen Bee moans as she feels her green lover pumping up and down as she continues to moan. Both sweat as they moan in ecstasy as Alpha continues to do his work. "Ooooh yyyeeeeeeessss. More, more, MOOOOOOORRRRE!

Alpha did as the Queen pleased as he kisses her round bosom and suck on her tit as he bounces onto her as he hears her moan again. The Queen has never been so satisfied with this much pleasure, as she screams in ecstasy as he made her climax. "AAAAAaaaaooooooooohhhhhhhh!" She moans in an orgasm as she reach to a climax as both finished. "Oooh, that was so goood."

"I'll say." Alpha comments as he kisses her nape as he ran his fingers towards her vaginal region as he massage it. "You don't know how many times I've done this."

"You are quite well experienced, Alpha." Queen Bee states as she rest her head on his hard chest. "You know how to make a woman of royalty satisfied." she said as she feels his fingers tracing her thigh to her butt.

"My Queen, soon I will be as royal as you." Alpha replied as he kiss the woman, as he gropes her round ass. "We can be national allies."

"I like what you think, Alpha." The Queen told him as she kiss him back.

/

"Man, did you hear all that moaning?" Gizmo asked as Jinx, Ravager, Ivy, and Psimon shrugs.

"Our main concern is the Doom Patrol coming to the palace." Psimon spoke as he watch the test subjects lying on the floor either unconscious or dead due to the effects of the gas.

"Don't worry, my babies will entrapped them." Poison Ivy states as she has already sent the servants to place her seeds around the entrance of the palace. "Alpha would be satisfied to see we've captured the Doom Patrol."

"If he gives the order, we might have to kill them." Ravager suggested.

"Let's see how this play out and let him decide what to do with them." Jinx states as the villains watch the Doom Patrol stepping towards the palace as they're attacked by vines. "Interesting." _'Wonder if we can get an upskirt shot from Elasti-Girl.'_

/

"Doom Patrol, attack!" Elasti-Girl orders as the team fight off against the vines and plants attacking them. Elasti-Girl feels the vines wrapping around her legs as she tries to get them off of her. "Where do those vines came from!?"

"Surprise surprise." A bored voice came from behind finds and a green skinned woman in a revealing outfit came forth with flaming red hair. "Two women and a bunch of nothing." She commented as her vines started to ensnare the Doom Patrol.

"Get this off!" Bumble Bee shouted as she found that she couldn't escape even if she changed her body size. "Green bitch!"

"Now that's not nice yellowjacket." Mocked a voice and the black woman turned to see a grey skinned girl who snatched her stingers from her with quick hand movements.

"Give those back!" Bee demanded.

"Karen hold on!" Harold screamed as his trumpet was crushed in the vines. "No!"

"On your boyfriend can't save you. Only Alpha can." Jinx purred with a wink.

"Alpha?" Negative Man asked as he couldn't get his soul self out of his body due to the pint size teen placing an inhibitor collar around his neck.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Mummy Breath." Gizmo taunt with a grin.

"Release us at once!" Elasti-Girl demands as she saw Psimon walking towards the trapped heroes.

"Why don't you all take a rest?" Psimon told as he uses his telepathic abilities to put the four Doom Patrol members to sleep, except for Robotman as Ravager came in to place an EMP generator on his back, shutting him down. "Much better."

"Bring them in, so Alpha can figure out what to do with them." Ravager told as the Prides members bring in the downed Doom Patrol members into the palace, sending them into the cells beneath.

/

Opening her eyes, Elasti-Girl wakes up as she finds herself in a cell, with her arms brought to the walls in chains as well as an inhibitor collar on her neck.

"When I heard from Ravager that they've captured the Doom Patrol, I wasn't surprised." said a voice as Elasti-Girl saw the masked man standing behind the bars of her cell.

"Who are you? Where are my teammates!?" Elasti-Girl demands as she struggles to get out as Alpha opens the bars to her cell as he confronts her.

"They are currently in a vine dungeon made possible by the ever so lovely Poison Ivy." Alpha replied as he stood in front of the woman and secretly inhaled her scent. _'Lovely.'_

"Let us go you bastard!" Elasti-Girl demanded from the masked man.

"Why is your name still Elasti-Girl?" Alpha questioned as he ignored the question. "There is nothing girly about you." He said as he trailed the top of his claws up the woman's left thigh. "You are all woman."

"Stay away from me!" Elasti-Girl bark as she moves her leg away from Alpha, but he grasp onto her leg as he wraps it around his arm. She struggles her leg to let go from the arm as he caress her thigh.

"Do not worry, I wouldn't force myself into you. Even I have some standards." Alpha reassures her as he gets closer to her ear as he whispers to her. "I bet I can be as much as a better lover as your late husband."

"Let go of me!" Elasti-Girl muttered as she shivers from the masked man touching her thigh. She wouldn't admit it but it felt...arousing. _'What is going on with you, Rita? This is unprofessional. Who knows what this villain wants from you.'_

"How about an offer, my dear." Alpha told her as he pinch the back of her thigh, which the brunette woman yelps. "I can promise you and your team sanctuary by joining my Prides. The world hates you and the Doom Patrol so why do you continue to risk your lives to save the ones who fear you?"

"Because it's the right thing to do!" Elasti-Girl declared as Alpha chuckled. "What's so funny!?"

"You are a foolish woman. Whatever crap your late husband or Dr. Caulder told you, you'll never stop the evils of the world by being heroes. To make a difference, you have to conquer humanity because you are superior to them." he said as he circles Elasti-Girl's thigh as he looks at the smooth leg. _'Tasty.'_ he thought as he gets closer to her thigh as he bites Rita's leg. Though he doesn't plan to convert her into a Beastling like he did with Huntress, but he will leave his mark on her.

Elasti-Girl growled as she moans from the bite. She can feel his teeth breaking the skin as she feels his tongue licking the wound, which makes her aroused. _'What is going on with me!?'_ she thought as she bit her lip.

"I knew it." Alpha huskily whispered and the woman felt hot all over, not knowing that the bite affected her as it more or less put her in a situation similar to animals going into heat. "You are tasty." He kissed her neck and the heroine couldn't help but moan. "Morality question: What do you do when there is a great evil that must be destroyed? Do you either stay steadfast and just, even if you fall? Or do you use greater evil to destroy evil?" The green skinned man asked.

_'Just Fuck me already!'_ Elasti-Girl screamed in her mind as she gathered her will. "I-I f-fight for ju-ustice!" She snarled as she rubbed her thighs together. "Eeevil will never t-triumph."

"Funny. I knew you would say that. For now." Alpha cruelly chuckled before he left the cell and the heroine hung there as she felt her damp panties cling to her thighs.

"What is going on?" Elasti-Girl weakly asked herself.

/

"You should join us." Ivy cooed to the tied up heroine who was separated from her boyfriend.

"Never!" Bumble Bee yelled in anger at being tied up with her limbs stretched apart and her legs wide open. Ivy even took her boots off and restrain her wings.

"If you did then you'd be able to have sex with our leader." Ivy stated with a feral grin before placing her lips by the tied woman's ear and whispering something in her ear that makes her blush.

/

"She'll break, sooner or later." Alpha laughed as he watch the green skinned woman was playing with a furious dark skinned woman. "Ivy is doing it all wrong. I thought she knew how to seduce? Guess I was wrong."

"I do not understand what goes into your head, Alpha." Gizmo states as he and Psimon are uninterested in what their leader does to their female members, since they're hardcore scientists and geniuses.

"Did you disabled any SOS warnings on Robotman?" Alpha asked as he watch Poison Ivy taking off Bumble Bee's pants, showing her dark long legs and then proceed to lick them.

"Yep, including disabling the back up weapons, and disabled the time bomb out of that tin can." Gizmo states.

"There was a time bomb inside Robotman?" Ravager questions.

"Apparently, their previous leader, Mento, placed the bomb inside of Robotman in case they're in an inescapable situation that their only option would be death." Psimon explained after reading the mind of the shut downed robot with a human brain.

"That's just fucked up." Jinx comments.

"I think I know how to get Bumble Bee to join." Alpha said as he sinisterly grins. "Herold."

"You're not gonna bite him, are you?" Jinx asked in confusion.

"No, there is another way to convert him rather than biting." Alpha told as he extends his claws. "Just one scratch and he'll be in my control."

"Or you could just fuck her into submission." Jinx joked and the white haired girl giggled with her.

"I've already done that to Elasti-Girl." Alpha yawned. "But I guess putting her through heat wouldn't hurt." He left the room. "Ivy can make her submit."

"He's actually doing that?" Jinx asked as she stated blankly.

"Lucky bitch." Ravager huffed.

/

"Get away from me!" Bee roared as she struggled to free herself from the vines. "I don't roll that way!"

"You'll need to if you join us." Ivy purred as she was on her knees in between the heroine's thighs.

"I am not joining you!" Bee barked as she tried to close her thighs with all of her might.

"Sure you will." A calm new voice made both women jump and they turn to see the masked man in the doorway. "You'll be begging."

"Screw you!" Bee sneered as she felt a pang of fear at the masked man's very presence. _'He is dangerous.'_

"That is a very welcoming invitation my dear but I'm afraid that I promised at least one of you beautiful women to Ivy here. She just loves virgins." Alpha replied as the woman blushed when he said virgin.

"No! Please anything but that! I want my first time to be consensual! And with a man!" Bee screamed as she pleaded with the mask man.

"A man like me?" Alpha asked as he trace Bumble Bee's knee to her thigh, making the woman shiver.

"It depends on what you look like underneath that mask of yours, Simba." Bee muttered as she shakes her head. "No! Where's Herald?"

"Oh, I bet he wouldn't mind." Alpha told her as his finger circle around woman's flat athletic stomach. "Of course he might not be...himself."

"What did you do to him?!" Bee demands as she sent a glare as Alpha gropes her breast. She felt some kind of instinct, probably the bee DNA in her, as she eyed on the man cautiously.

Tell me my dear, are you interested in my powers?" Alpha asked as his alpha instincts were driving the human/bee hybrid insane with lust.

"Y-Yes." Bee's shallow voice answered as she felt herself leaking with excitment. "Boss forgive me."

"I wouldn't worry about her if I were you. See my powers are genetic modification. Like say I bite into a woman and she is going into heat, or I scratch a man and he becomes my slave, or what I did to Harley Quinn and the Huntress." Alpha smirked in superiority and the bound woman's eyes were glazing over in lust.

"M-Monster." Bee weakly responded as she felt a finger touch her most private place. "Goooood."

"I suppose your animal DNA makes you naturally obidient to a stronger male." Alpha chuckled.

Bumble Bee bits her lip as she couldn't help but let out a moan from her voice. She can feel wet as Alpha fingers the woman. She always said to herself that she is an independent woman and won't let no man tell her what to do. She believes herself to be dominant like Wonder Woman and her friend Rocket, but what Alpha is doing to her is making her submit to him.

"She's giving in." Ivy smirked as she bends over to suck on the chocolate toes as Bumble Bee lets out another moan. "Mmm, taste like honey."

"M-mooooorrre." Bumble Bee asked as Alpha stops what he's doing only making the woman whimper. _'Damn, not even Mal can do that. No girl, don't think negative about Mal, though what this guy's doing is way better than what Mal can.'_ She thought as she felt hot for the masked man.

"I think I'm done for now." Alpha said as he leaves the room. "Ivy, you do the rest."

"Gladly." Ivy replied as she licks her lips as she bends down her head towards Bumble Bee's private areas as the dark-skinned woman let out a moaning noise throughout the room.

/

"So, what are you going to do with the prisoners?" Queen Bee asked, she has let the Prides to have the privilege of using the holding cells for the prisoners. "They should've realized it now that me holding the Senator of Qurac was long dead by the time they set foot beneath the palace."

"And you setting up the trap for them was perfect." Alpha told as he came into view. "It would've been any other hero, but the Doom Patrol had to call dibs on rescuing the late senator. As for the prisoners, we bring them back to the Prides base and have them in our holding cells. Psimon, can you make a portal to send the Doom Patrol, and us back into base?"

"Certainly, all we need to do is put the prisoners to sleep and have them ready when I open the portal." Psimon replied as he turns to Gizmo. "Retrieve the formula, Gizmo."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever old man." Gizmo respond as he taps in the computer as a fridge opens revealing the compound container carrying Project K inside. "So uh, where do we spread this?"

"I'll think up of some place. Now come, let's get the prisoners back into our base." Alpha orders them as they all nod. Ravager and Jinx follow their leader to get the prisoners as Psimon followed to put the prisoners to sleep.

/

One week later.

Supergirl was watching TV as the Titans do whatever their normal activities are, as suddenly the TV is interrupted by the news.

"Doom Patrol missing! It has been one week since the Doom Patrol were last seen on a mission in Bialya. What could of happened to the infamous group? Stay tune at 11." The anchorman announced as the TV gets back to their programming.

"The Doom Patrol? Missing?" Red Robin repeats as he rubs his chin. "This sounds serious."

"Total does." A high pitched voice startled everyone and they all turn to see the green teen sitting beside the Kryptonian girl. "What's up?"

"Garfield!" Supergirl brought the green teen into a strong hug that made him wince. "Where have you been?"

"Gotham. Can never sleep with the smell of murder in the air." Beast Boy replied.

"Hey, that's Red Rob's home town." Cyborg states as he points at Red Robin.

"What were you doing in Gotham anyway?" Red Robin asked.

"Oh passing by, that town had a serious crime problem." Beast Boy states as he lay on the couch. "So, how's everyone been doing? What about you, Crybaby?"

"Stop calling me that!" Supergirl retorts.

"Hey um, why do you smell like honey?" Kid Devil asked the changeling.

"Oh, I must've eaten some honey flavored toasts and honey pizza." Beast Boy answered with a fib. "But forget about me, what have you been up to, Kara?" Beast Boy asked with a toothy grin.

"Well all I did was play some video games, then went and visit my cousins, Superman, and Power Girl, to stop this giant fish monster at Metropolis, Raos was that a bad experience, and then had dinner with my family, and then went back to the tower and play Mega Monkey Universe 2." Supergirl explained as Beast Boy listens.

"Sweet, especially the part with Power Girl." He replied. "That lady has some huge-"

"Ahem." Supergirl interrupts him with a glare, and a hint of jealousy.

"Hehe, sorry." Beast Boy replied as he rubs the back of his head.

"How charming." Raven deadpanned.

"Don't be mad Rae, you got some nice ones too." Beast Boy grinned at the demoness who dropped her book in shock. "Amazing pair of legs as well." Her blush increased. "Don't get me started on your as-"

"Stop talking!" Raven yelled, appuled that someone would say those things to her. And slightly flattered that someone would. Without another word the hooded girl vanished.

"Did that just happen?" Cyborg was frozen in shock.

"H-How is he alive?" Kid Devil mumble in pure shock.

"Beast Boy." Supergirl growled.

"Hehe, sorry, again. I'll shut up now." Beast Boy nervously said as he ease up from Supergirl's glare. "So, what about the rest of you dudes?"

Before one of them answered, the Titans hear the alarm blaring up as Red Robin gets to the computer and saw a security camera, showing Blackfire with Ravager, Shimmer, and Jinx present.

"Looks like your sisters in town, Star, and she brought friends." Red Robin states as Star flew towards the screen as she gasp.

"And she's with Jinx and the Ravager!" Star replied in shock.

"And Shimmer." Cyborg adds. "Would you like to join the action, Green Bean?"

"Hell yeah!" Beast Boy cheered. "The one that I'm assuming is Star's sister is smoking hot."

"Beeeeast Boooy." Supergirl growled.

"Um... sorry." Beast Boy weakly chuckled.

"Not the brightest guy around." Cyborg sighed in disbelief.

"No he is not." Supergirl narrowed her eyes. "We'll be talking later."

"O-Okay." Beast Boy complied.

**/**

**This is the most hottest chapter me and Bart have made. **

**Just so you know, since Alpha wasn't part of the Doom Patrol, him fucking with Elasti-Girl won't count as squick. Since the Doom Patrol had not adopted Garfield, but they have met at one time. Probably gonna make a flashback sooner or later.**

**So Alpha's powers are furthered explored. His bite can make a woman hot for him, his claws can enslave men. Now I ask you: what other female DC heroine do you want to see him capture and/or make them hot for him after his bite? Answer on the reviews, or PM me for and DC woman that you want to see Alpha get his hands and teeth on.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	9. Problems

**I do not own anything that belongs to the DCU.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 9: Problems.

At a STAR Labs building, many workers and scientists crouch down to the floor as Blackfire, Ravager, Jinx, and Shimmer invades the building as Shimmer held a scientist up with her hand near his heart.

"Alright, so unless you want your insides to be turned into mercury, copper, and cubes of cement, tell us where we could find Project G9?" Shimmer demands with a psychotic grin.

"No, please I can't tell you!" The scientist said as he quivers in fear. "That project is an need to know basics, it's only for our US military." The scientist, Dr. Martin Loeb explained as he sweat drops.

"Well, looks like you forfeit your life." Shimmer crackles as she press her hand on the man's chest.

"THE 3RD FLOOR, ROOM C-13!" Dr. Loeb told as he is let go as Ravager held her gun at him.

"The Titans are coming." Jinx states as she turns to Ravager.

"Very well. Jinx, Ravager, you keep them busy." Ravager told them as she picks through her com-link. "Goldilocks, Duela, you two know what to do."

/

"Yes, Snow White." replied Goldilocks, a girl with long golden locks and in a black and orange dress stood along side with Duela, who is now the Riddler's daughter today. "Dent, you got the disguise generator?"

"What hides your identity and your inner self!" Duela respond cheerfully as she gives Goldilocks a technological mask. "They're Psimon's greatest work: face masks that can disguise you into other people!"

"I don't see what the reason for these?" Goldilocks said as she wore the mask.

"To cause a stir and uproar to drive the knife between humanity and metahumans." Riddler's Daughter replied as she wore her mask as the two's appearances starts to change.

/

The Titans arrived at the STAR Labs facility as they spot Jinx and Blackfire in front of the building.

"Hello, dear sister." Blackfire said sweetly as she looks at Beast Boy. "Who's that cute little green man over there?"

"Name's Beast Boy, and hello to you too, beautiful." Beast Boy replied as he winks at the dark haired Tamaranean who smiled and giggled.

"Beast Boooy." Supergirl pulls his ear as he winced.

_'Whipped.'_ Jinx thought as she threw in some spells towards the Titans whom evade the pink slashes.

"Titans GO!" Red Robin shouts as he threw is some disks as Blackfire shoots her starbolts at them. "I need the three of you Titans to check inside the building to find Ravager and Shimmer."

"I'll stick by handling Jinx." Raven said as she has a score to settle with the pink witch.

"I'll stick by as well. I have some words to talk about my sister." Starfire said as her hands glow green star bolt energy.

"I'll stay to fight as well." Beast Boy said as he puts on a stance.

"I'll teleport Supergirl, and Cyborg inside the lab." Kid Devil told as he feels Supergirl and Cyborg's hand touch his shoulder as they teleport into the facility.

"This will be fun." Blackfire states as she charges in towards her sister as she grabs other of her arms. "You know, sis, soon we won't have to fight anymore."

"Really sister?" Starfire asked in excitment.

"Oh yes." Blackfire gave a cheshire smile. "Soon all the humans will be dead..." she smiled bigger and her little sister's eyes widened. "And this world will be a paradise and I will reign as a Queen along my King and his other Queens. Humans do not deserve to live. They are evil and must be cured of their diseases."

"No sister!" Starfire kicked her sister away and fired up her starbolts. "I will stop you! And this King!"

"Why not join us?" Blackfire cheekly smiled with a wink. "He'll give you dozens of children."

"Never!" Starfire roared as she fired a volley of starbolts at her sister. "I'll never mother the children of such an evil man!"

"He's not that evil." Jinx states as she dodges Raven's magic. "He wants to save this world. Humanity has been doing nothing but destroying themselves, so this will be the solution."

"Ending humanity? What is he?" Red Robin asked in curious as Beast Boy secretly smirk to himself.

"Wouldn't you like to know, bird boy!" Jinx replied as she shoots pink energy.

/

Kid Devil, Cyborg, Raven, and Supergirl went to the third floor as they head down to the room C-13 only to be blocked by a barrier.

"KD, can you teleport us in there?" Cyborg asked.

"Save your energy, KD." Supergirl told him as she uses her heat vision to melt the barrier into dust as they saw Ravager and Shimmer with an already destroyed lab and a knocked out scientist as Ravager grabs a chip.

"Great, three against two." Shimmer snarled as she held a grenade. "Think fast." She said as she throws it up as the grenade explodes onto a wall to escape.

"You two get the guy to safety! Me and SG got these two!" Cyborg ordered as he used his censors to find the two.

"Fine." Raven monotoned as she lofted the man by his shoulders with her powers and flew out the wall with the red skinned bou behind her.

/

"Aren't thou ready?" Goldilocks asked her partner.

"Does a copper fish gets the worm?" Duela replied as her personality changes to the daughter of Lex Luthor. "Look! Those monsters are hurting that innocent man!"

/

"Can you hear it?" Ravager asked with a smirk as she and her partner ran down the halls.

"Yeah. All according to plan, metal boy is even following us Alpha said." Shimmer replied.

"Come back here, you two!" Cyborg shouts as he and Supergirl chases after the two as Ravager and Shimmer ran out as the tin man and the Kryptonian gives chase.

/

"Please everyone, we're just helping this man-" Kid Devil tries to explain but he is interrupted.

"Shut up! I've never trusted you and that witch partner of yours, demon!" Goldilocks as a Catholic school girl shouts. "You demons cannot be trusted!"

The crowd watching this starts to whisper to each other about Kid Devil and Raven with an injured doctor. "They probably hurt him!" The disguised Duela claims as the crowd starts booing at the two demon-like heroes.

"N-no, we didn't-" Raven couldn't explain to herself as she is hit with a rock by the Catholic girl as the rest of the crowd starts throwing stones at them. This cause Raven to be overwhelmed by the emotions from the crowd as well as Kid Devil who suffered the exact same prejudice before he was a Titan and after he made a deal with Neron.

"Look at them, sister." Blackfire told as she pins Starfire down as she made her watch. "These humans are filled with prejudice, distrust, and are fueled with hate. Are these the people you should protect?"

"Come on, we should go!" Jinx told her partner as she holds a device as she throws it towards a wall, opening a portal as she and Blackfire rushes in as Red Robin threw a small tracer on Jinx's back.

"Star, are you okay?" Supergirl asked as she gets Starfire up.

"Yes, but it isn't I you should be worrying about." Starlings to Raven and. Kid Devil as the crowd continues to boo and bash at them as KD vanishes as Raven teleports out of here.

/

Meanwhile, at the docks of Metropolis, the Young Justice team, Aqualad(Kalder'am), Kid Flash(Bart Allen), Superboy, Blue Beetle, Arrowette, Batgirl and Solicise are at a stake out as their mission from the Justice League told them to find and interrigate the Injustice League, whom are meeting at a warehouse according to a captured Dr. Ivo.

"That's where Lex Luthor and his gang of misfits are meeting." Aqualad told in his usual calm manner. "Everyone ready to strike?"

"You bet." Superboy states as he pounds his fist. The reason for this mission was simple: interrigate the Injustice League to see if they're responsible for Arkham's break out weeks ago as well as the disappearance of the Huntress, and if possible the Doom Patrol.

"Bad guys, guilty." Batgirl respond as her eyes narrowed "Find Huntress."

"Don't worry, Cass. We'll find out what happens to Huntress." Arrowette reassures her as the team sneaks towards the warehouse.

/

"So, this annual Injustice League poker night is about less fun without the Joker around." Trickster comments as the rest of the villains either agrees or shrugs.

"I'd prefer, Harley." Lex replied as he gives a poker face. "So how's your sister, Snark?"

"She said she's heading to some assembly in California. Must be some comic book convention or something." Captain Cold replied as he place his cards down. "Fold."

"I'm folding in as well." Evil Star states, as the rest of the villains fold as well except for Gorilla Grodd.

It was then the roof crash down as Batgirl, Superboy, and Aqualad steps on the table as their teammates barge in ready to fight.

"We have some questions for you all." Aqualad told as he looks at Black Manta. "Father."

"Son." Manta replied with a sneer.

"What are you children doing invading our poker night? What, villains can't have a free day from planning robberies or something?" Luthor asked as Batgirl held her katana towards his face.

"Where is Huntress?" Batgirl demands as she glares at him.

"I do not know what you're talking about." Lex told casually.

"Don't lie to us! We all know you all have a hand on the Arkham break in and break out Poison Ivy!" Superboy claims.

"That? We didn't break into Arkham." Grodd told them.

"We were in one of our meetings when that happened." Toyman states.

"Why should we believe you?" Arrowette asked them with her arrow in position. "You're villains!"

"Because it's not our style." Lex Luthor answered. "We don't just break out any potential villain and reveal that it was us without a plan."

"But what about Huntress?" Solotise asked.

"Phobia kidnapped her." Batgirl adds. "You hired her."

"Phobia isn't a member. If she was she'd be in one of our poker nights." Dr. Poison claims.

"And what good will we bring if we have Huntress? If we did have her in our hands, then we would use her as leaverage and she would escape eventually." Sinestro explained. "And we wouldn't have _her_ as a hostage we would use some of the weakest members of the League."

"They're telling the truth." All turn to Trickster as he change into Miss Martian which shocked the villains. "They have no memory of Huntress captured here."

"Then we have the wrong people, but who would kidnap Huntress?" Aqualad said in question as Grodd spoke up.

"I may have a theory to know about the whereabouts of Poison Ivy and Huntress." Gorilla Grodd said as he place his royal flush on the table.

"Tell us then, Grodd." Aqualad demands as he held his aquadic sword towards the evil gorilla.

/

"Friend Raven, are you okay?" Star asked as she and Supergirl are at the empath's door to her room.

"No." Raven replied from her room.

"We should leave her alone, Kori. She and Eddie had a bad day." Supergirl told the Tamaranean.

"But they shouldn't be affected by the mean people's words." Star told her. "Why did they say such those accusations?"

"A lot of people say bad stuff just to stir attention, Star." Supergirl told her as she is mad at those people accusing her friends for something they didn't do, no matter who or what they are.

"It's true, Star." Cyborg said as he walks towards them. "There are a lot of people in the world that doesn't understand those who are different."

"I see." Star said as she remembers what her sister said.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Supergirl asked him.

"With Red Rob, said that he needs to ask him some questions." Cyborg told her as Supergirl's eyes narrowed.

"Really now?" Supergirl growled as she flew out of the room to her leader's room. "Like hell he will!"

/

"So... I don't have much time before Supergirl comes crashing through that door, so just to get it over with are you Alpha?" Red Robin asked the changeling.

"No." Beast Boy answered with a straight face. "I'm Beast Boy."

"Right." Red Robin said as he pulls out a file containing forensic picture and profile of Dr. Scolds. "Do you know this man?"

Beast Boy looks at the picture as he answered. "Nope. Never seen him in my life. Unless he was at this comic book convention dressed up like Captain Pichard. Why?"

"Well, he was found beheaded and the time of death, well no offence but, you first appeared around the same time-"

"Whoa, dude. I didn't kill anybody. I'm a grade A hippy that hates meat." He said as the door to Red Robin's office burst in revealing an angry Supergirl.

"TIMOTHY JACKSON DRAKE!" Supergirl roared as she flew in to glare at the third boy wonder. "Why are you interrigating Beast Boy!?"

"It is me duty to question him." Robin replied as he avoided the blond's eyes. "But I am almost done. If you'd kindly leave then we can continue."

"Don't you give me that bullshit!" Supergirl growled. "You are done! Beast Boy and I are leaving!"

"No. It's alright. I want to answer these questions." Beast Boy objected with a friendly smile. "Please continue."

"Alright, where were you at the morning of Dr. Scold's murder?" Red Robin asked.

"I flew from Vegas. I was flying over the city until I spotted Supergirl and Raven capturing the Intergang. I didn't want to bother so I've been into this food place ordering some fries, salad, and pizza. The Pizzaria was its name." He answered. "I've been eating there with my hood on so I won't draw attention, and then I look up in the news to see you guys fighting the HIVE, so I thought maybe I should go and see my old friend there. I left after I went through the bathroom, the fries were bad to my stomach."

"And you did all that for 2 hours around the time Dr. Scolds was murdered?" Red Robin asked in disbelief.

"I got witnesses. Some even spotted the green skin under my hood, not hard to miss." He replied with a goofy grin.

"Alright, that's all the questions I have for you, Beast Boy." Red Robin said. "That'll just cross you out as a list of suspects I have on my list."

"Better." Supergirl told as she grabs Beast Boy's arm. "Come on, Beast Boy, I want you to meet some of my friends I've made over the years."

"Cool, who are they?" He asked.

"Well, my cousin Conner is on a mission, so you'll get to meet Troia, Zatanna, Rocket, and Oracle. Red, we'll be using the Zeta Tubes to travel to the Watchtower where we're meeting and then get back."

"R-Really?" Beast Boy inquired as he actually started to drool. "Those are some of the hottest superbabes ever! Oracle might just be my favorite of the names you mentioned!"

"Don't get to excited. She and the Huntress are dating Nightwing." Supergirl replied with a teasing smirk. "I'd hate for you to make him jealous."

_'They were dating?'_ Beast Boy thought in surprise. _'Guess that makes me a home wrecker.'_ "I would take my chances if it means being near either of them."

"Just be careful. Night's known to be...a huge jealous type." Red Robin states. "But he has been on edge since Huntress has gone missing."

"Yeah, I hope soon we can find her." Supergirl sigh as she brings Beast Boy out of the room as Red Robin resumes the mystery of Dr. Scold's murder.

/

"When is this assembly going to take place, again?" Mammoth asked as he eats a piece of meat.

"Tomorrow night, Alpha already have Gizmo to play out the international broadcast on schedule tonight around the time Gilbert Godfrey's The Point will be on discussing the topic on metahumans, again." Ravager told him.

"Cool! Who's Alpha pickin' for the assembly?" Billy Numerous asked in excitement.

"Let's see, me, dad, Jinx, Blackfire, Hyena Quinn, and Wolftress will be the standies while Mammoth, Brick, Gizmo, and Livewire will be on guard duty. Volcana and Psimon will be inspecting the attendees." she then turns to Billy.

"What? But I can do all the security there!" Billy whined as he clone himself.

"Me too!" Billy 2 states.

"Yeah!" Billy 3 replied.

"It's not that he trust your abilities, but you can draw out attention." Ravager told him as the Billies look down. "But, there might be a look out position for you."

"Anything!" Billy One replied.

"Just let us help!" Billy Two agreed.

"Let us prove ourselves!" Billy Three exclaimed.

/

Oracle, Zatanna, Rocket and Troia all sat at the Justice League cafiteria, eating their lunches together as they waited for Supergirl and her friend.

"So we'll finally get to meet her green friend?" Oracle shoved a forkfull of pasta into her mouth.

"Yeah." Zatanna replied while eating a hamburger. "Wonder if he's cute."

"I bet he is." Rocket commented. "Must be to attract Supergirl."

"Whoever he is, he sound like a good friend for Kara, but I'll be the judge of that." Troia said as Supergirl and Beast Boy appears at the doors to the cafeteria.

"Hi girls!" Supergirl spoke as she brings Beast Boy. "Meet my old friend, Beast Boy!"

Pleasure to meet you ladies, but Kara probably already told you all about me." He said with a charming smile.

"He's easy on the eyes." Zatanna whispered to Oracle.

"Hello, Beast Boy. I am Troia, formerly Wonder Girl." Troia greets. "These are-"

"Zatanna, Rocket, and I bet this lovely redhead is Oracle." Beast Boy points out to each female member as he winks at the four, which makes them blush.

"He's a keeper." Oracle states as she smiles. "So, what can you tell us about yourself, Beast Boy?"

"I have awesome powers." Beast Boy chuckled. "I'm a vegetarian, love the Beatles, love the ladies, and I was Kara's first friend."

"Is that all?" Oracle questioned the green teen.

"There is one thing... but I can't say it in public." Beast Boy winked at the red head who chuckled.

"Would you tell me if we were alone?" Oracle asked but she already knew the answer.

"Of course. But then you couldn't tell anybody." Beast Boy replied.

"Couldn't tell anybody what, Beast Boy?" Supergirl asked as she place her hands on her hips.

"Um..." he tries to find an answer, as he looks at Zatanna. "Wonder who looks good in fishnets more, Zatanna or Canary?" he said as Zatanna chuckled as she cross her long, well toned legs.

"Forget that I asked." Supergirl muttered as she rolled her eyes until she saw someone.

"Hey, Kara!" Power Girl shouts as she flew in towards the table as she sits besides Rocket. "Just came back from fixing a satellite orbit. How's your day?"

"Great, PG." Supergirl replied as she saw Beast Boy oogling at the older blond bombshell. _'Really?'_

"Who's your cute green friend, here?" She asked in curious. "Also, my eyes are up here."

"I am starring at your eyes." Beast Boy said with a charming smile. "I'm Beast Boy, by the way." he greets as he extends his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Beast Boy." Power Girl replied as she shakes his hand. "So you're my sister's old friend I've heard about."

"Wow, I must be a popular topic." he replied as he rubs the back of his head.

"She never stops talking about you!" Troia states with a glare. "All she talks about is how you've been doing when you're gone. Always wonder why you never came with her when she founded her cousin. She felt abandoned you know."

Beast Boy sense the hostility from the Amazon as he sigh. "I have my reasons to not come with Kara. I felt guilty of leaving her like that, but I knew that I don't belong there." he explained to the Amazon. "I didn't abandoned her, all I simply did was bring her back to her family."

"And then you left her." Troia pointed out which made the other girls glares at the green teen who coward beneath them.

"Whoa dudettes! I may have left but I never abandoned her." Beast Boy protested. "I always had eyes on her. How else could I possibly have been in Jump City to help her when she needed it."

"That is kind of nice." Oracle commented.

"Yeah... and kind of creepy." Rocket agreed with the red head.

"But you said that.." Supergirl trailed off.

"I know. It seemed better than to say that I had been watching over you for years." Beast Boy meekly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really?" Supergirl asked with a shine in her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean that one time you took down that giant turtle monster in Tokyo? Or that time you've fought against the Intergang in Metropolis? Or help out those refugees in Kosovo? You're not just a hero, you're a symbol of hope and inspiration, Kara."

Supergirl blushed after hearing her old friend's compliment, "Well, I wouldn't take all the credit. I mean I've butted heads with the other heroes, like Batman, Stargirl, Green Lantern Stewart, even my cousins." She states.

"Hey, what am I, chop liver?" Power Girl spoke. "I've been doing some head butting on you, too."

"She's Kara's counterpart from another dimension. A few years older than her." Zatanna whispers to Beast Boy as he nodded.

"Damn, I bet Kara would grow up to be just like PG." Beast Boy whispers back which wasn't unheard of by the two Kryptonian counterparts.

"So what?" Oracle whispered back.

"Kara is not enough as it is. But imagine her with PG's body. Bam! Talk about heaven on Earth." Beast Boy replied. "And then there is the twin factor."

"Nothing wrong with twins." Power Girl purred into the green teen's ear which made him gulp.

"Oh god you heard!" Beast Boy yelped with a massive blush.

"Oh we heard, alright." Supergirl looks like she's about to use her laser vision on him.

"Hey, come on, Kara! We say some things we ran our mouths off and laugh about it later?" Beast Boy nervously said as Supergirl continues to stare.

"This will not look good on him." Rocket told Troia.

"Agreed." Troia replied back as she looks at her friend starring down at the green teen. She doesn't know what, but in her woman's intuition there's something about this old friend of Kara's that seems...odd.

/

Kid Devil sits in his room watching his own TV. The half-devil formerly known as Eddie Bloomberg was a fan of movies. But since he couldn't watch any movie he decides to watch some talk show called The Point since it's basically something everyone watches these days. He doesn't know why they watch this garbage, it's just Godfrey telling people about how dangerous metahumans are.

"I don't know where the infamous Doom Patrol are, but if I did then I would report it to the law." Godfrey spoke in all his glory. "When are the people of America gonna make defenses against the Metahuman terrorist attack. Just to point out that I'm not racist against the Meta-humans. Sure there are some good like the ones from the Justice League, or the Toddler Titans." the audience chuckled. "But speaking of Titans ladies and gentlemen, it seems two of their members, Raven and Kid Devil, have spurred up some controversy at Jump City. If you ask me, I say that you have the right to distrust them. I mean would you trust someone with the word "Devil" in their name? Or a witch who performs witchcraft?"

Eddie felt angry at the accusation of Godfrey's words. This is something to be not taken lightly. He's stuck like this because he made a deal with the demon Neron, and he joins the Titans because they promise reverse the effects. Though Raven, Zachery, Cyborg, and Red Robin tried their best to cure him, there aren't any cures for him.

"Two years I've joined and I'm still treated like shit!" Kid Devil muttered as he's about to throw the remote on his TV, but then the broadcast of Godfrey's show starts to shift as an image of Alpha appears as he's going to make an announcement.

"Metas. Are you tired of being alone?" a voice over the TV asked.

"Sure." Eddie replied to himself.

"Are you tired of being treated like some disease?" The voice asked.

"Yes." Devil sat up and looked at the screen.

"Are you tired of the humans insulting you, even when you right for them?" The voice questioned. "Eddie? What about you?"

"Yes! I am tired of this shit!" Devil cursed as he ignored that the TV said his name.

"Then come to the Prides. You will meet one of the members of the Prides to show you the way." The voice said on the TV. "Remember, you are not alone. You're never alone in this world as once you join the Prides, you will never feel lonely or rejected again."

"But where would I meet these Prides?" Kid Devil asked as he felt the need to know.

"Do not worry, the Prides will find you." The TV voice said as the message cuts back to Godfrey's show as Godfrey ask the producers what just happened.

"Find me?" Kid Devil asked as suddenly his iPhone chimes as he picks it up as he reads a text that shows an address.

/

Raven sits on her bed as she hears her cellphone chime as she picks it up as she reads the text.

_Raven_

_I have heard about what you have gone through today. I am sorry that you and your friend have to go through the prejudice from the ignorance of the humans. But you are not alone, child. There are others like you that have experienced this as well, come to our assembly at the warehouse docks. If you don't come, I'll understand._

_-Alpha, leader of the Prides._

Raven sighed as she put her phone away. Sure she was treated terrible today but she was treated like that all of her life and she knew she couldn't quit being a Titan and join this so called Prides.

No. She was a Titan and a hero, nobody could change that.

"Is this something I should tell Robin?" She asked herself before shaking her head no. "Don't tell anyone and just ignore that it ever happened."

/

"You think Raven would come?" Jinx question her lover as she ran her hands into his thigh.

"Raven? No, not yet?" Alpha answered with his eyes closed. "She'll take longer to join."

"So, how's meeting with the other girls at the Justice League?" Blackfire asked as she rest her head on his shoulder.

"They're quite lovely bunch." Alpha states as he pour red wine for them to drink. "Zatanna is nice, Rocket has some good political views, Power Girl is strong so she might do some good for the Prides, Troia seems to hate me, and Oracle, she made me realize something."

"And what is that?" Jinx asked as she drinks her wine from her long wine glass.

"Even though there are humans who thinks they're perfect about themselves, there are some humans that are seen as obsolete." Alpha explained. "Cripples, disabilities, conditional, and some with incurable diseases have been looked down upon by their own kind. I can offer them cures and turn them into metas, so they can feel better about themselves. More members and supporters for the Prides."

"Yes, we shall make this a new religion once we have our own nation!" Blackfire spoke as she drinks her wine.

"If I do this right, then the humans would LINE up to serve us as slaves." Alpha chuckled in delight as he sighed in delight. _'She has amazingly soft hands.'_ He thought about his grey skinned lover. "Now I just need to test the theory on Oracle."

"Why her?" Jinx asked.

"Because with her hacking skills and her position in the Justice League, we can destroy it from the inside or even find a way to control them." Alpha answered as he felt his Tamaranean lover giving him a shoulder massage. "I just need to set something up."

"I could kidnap her." Blackfire suggested.

"And if all works out then we can say that you kidnapped her because of her connection with your sister." Alpha pondered the idea.

"My dear sister will come to us soon." Blackfire states as she has an idea. "Maybe I can lure her to save Oracle, and you can bite her."

"I like what you think, Komi." Alpha said as he sigh in relaxation from Blackfire's massage. "But the Titans will follow her, or any other hero. So we must make a countermeasure for it. And who's good at making strategies?"

"Deathstroke and Ravager." Jinx answered with a smile. "This calls for a strategy meeting."

"Right." Alpha said as he forms a ghost of a smile.

/

"So, let me get this straight." Batman spoke as he and the League is facing Aqualad to give a full report. "You've learned about the possibilities for Huntress's kidnapping and Arkham's breakout from a theory by Gorilla Grodd, but the Injustice League escape from capture but only manage to arrest five villains, if I recall: Black Manta, Evil Star, Goldface, Sonar, and The Monocle?"

"In the light of things, we have learned that it could be possible that the terrorist known as Alpha has captured Huntress. Possibly." Aqualad respond as he is unsure.

"It's not a bad guess, son." Superman states. "Just one lead to find Huntress. At least we know that the Injustice League aren't responsible for the Arkham break out."

"This Alpha, what level do we make a threat to him?" Aquaman asked.

"Who knows. But since his Prides caused deaths at ten STAR Labs facilities then Alpha-level threat is in order." Green Lantern Stewart states.

"If he's so tough, then why doesn't he show himself what he's capable of?" Wonder Woman humphs as she crosses her arms.

"Maybe he's building himself up? Waiting for something big to happen." Green Arrow notes.

"Something caused by him." Stewart adds.

"Hey Clark, I hear from Donna that Supergirl brought this Beast Boy fella to greet." Wonder Woman spoke to the man of steel.

"Really? Man I wish I would've met him when I was busy disabling that nuclear reactor in Jersey." Superman told. "I have to stay up in space just to get the radiation out of me. Have you met him?"

"Not yet, but what I have heard from Donna that he's a charmer." Wonder Woman spoke as she rolled her eyes. "And a hippy."

"We should meet this guy someday." Flash comments as the Justice League meeting is dismissed.

/

"I-I don't know who he is!" Said a man with snake-like skin as he is pinned to the ground with boulders by the blond geomancer.

"Don't lie to me! You had seen him!" Terra barked as she raise her bolder aiming for the metahuman's head. "I know you're one of the Metas Dr. Jace kept for experiments in Markovia before she was killed by this assassin in black. So what can you tell me about him before you escaped!?"

"I...I don't know!" The Snakeman told her.

"Wrong answer, freak." Terra told him as she's about to crush him.

"Green! All I know was he was a Meta who's green!" The Snakeman told her begging for mercy.

"Green. So all I have to do is find that green bastard." Terra said as she drops the boulder fast onto the Snakeman's head, smashing his skull as blood flows into the ground. "Now to cross him out on the list." She walks out of the crime scene as unknown to her she is being watched.

Standing on the roof of the ally where Terra killed the meta, Deathstroke looks at the blond geomancer as he brings out his communicator. "Alpha, I think we may have a problem."

**/**

**Well, that's gonna build up for something big.**

**Anyway, would you like to see flashbacks of how Alpha recruits his members of the Prides? How he got his first top officers, lieutenants, and members of the Prides. How can he convince Madame Rouge, Poison Ivy, Cheetah, and Killer Frost to join him? Leave some reviews if you want to have more flashbacks.**

**Also, yeah Goldilocks is an actual DC villain. Was once in the Brotherhood of Evil one time. **

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
